Requiem
by Maelyna
Summary: La famille Sôma va mal. La malédiction ne s'est pas levée et Akito est plus possessive que jamais. De plus, les maudits sont tous déprimés par quelque chose qui c'est produit quelques mois auparavant. Que c'est-il passé? Et comment les Maudits réussiront-ils à surmonter leur peine?
1. Un début bien triste

Disclaimer: Les persos de Fruit Basket appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya

Bonjour, vous ne me connaissez pas puisque c'est la première fois que je poste ici. J'ai connu Fruit Basket il n'y a pas très longtemps, et j'ai eu envie de me lancer dans une fic. Alors me voici ^^

**Requiem**

**Chapitre 1 : Un début bien triste**

Il en était sûr maintenant ! On le suivait. Ces cinq garçons et cette fille, de 20 ans environ, le suivait pas à pas depuis qu'il était sorti du lycée. Au début, il n'y avait pas prêté grande attention. Occupé qu'il était à ressasser de mornes pensées. Les derniers mois n'avaient pas été faciles pour tous les membres de la famille Soma. Il allait souvent voir Kisa et Hiro depuis quelques temps, et trouvait toujours la petite fille en larmes dans les bras du jeune garçon.

- Eh, toi !

Momiji accéléra la cadence, toujours plongé dans des pensées déprimantes. Aucun des douze maudits n'était resté égal à lui-même depuis CES évènements. Ils étaient plus tristes, plus renfermés sur eux-mêmes. Lui-même avait perdu une bonne partie de sa joie de vivre depuis… Depuis que ça s'est produit. Des larmes commencèrent à perler sur ses paupières.

« Tohru… »

Soudain, on l'attrapa violemment par le bras. La petite bande l'avait rattrapé, et l'entourait. Ils avaient des mines peu amicales. Malgré son état de tristesse proche de la mélancolie, le jeune lycéen senti un frisson de peur lui parcourir. Qu'est-ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus ? Ne souffrait-il pas assez ?

- Dit-donc toi ? On peut savoir pourquoi tu nous fuyais ?

- Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas entendu. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Le jeune blond fit un sourire charmant.

- Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! Comme si nous allions te croire.

- Mais je vous dis la vérité !

La claque qu'il reçut le fit tomber au sol, l'assommant presque. Il allait porter sa main à sa joue rougit, mais le plus vieux des garçons, qui semblait aussi être le chef de la bande, l'attrapa par le cou et le souleva. Momiji se débattit, mais n'arriva pas à faire lâcher prise à l'adolescent. Il était trop faible. Beaucoup trop faible. Esquissant un sourire victorieux, l'autre le jeta dans les bras d'un de ses acolytes. Ce dernier trouva le jeu très amusant, et une sorte de jeu de balle commença entre les deux. Mais la balle était le Soma maudit du lapin.

- Arrêtez ! Momiji essaya de fuir, mais les autres bien plus grands que lui l'en empêchèrent.

- Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? Ce n'est pas gentil de chercher à fuir, alors que nous voulons juste faire connaissance avec toi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Répliqua le jeune Lapin.

- Jouer, tout simplement.

- Je ne veux pas jouer avec vous ! Répliqua le maudit, avant de se faire attraper par les épaules par un troisième garçon.

- C'est dommage, mais vois-tu. Nous ne te laissons pas le choix.

- AU…

Mais n'eut pas le temps de finir son appel à l'aide, que l'adolescent derrière lui plaqua la main sur la bouche. On lui conseilla de rester bien sagement immobile, s'il ne voulait pas avoir plus de problèmes. Et on lui plaqua un couteau sur la gorge comme pour donner plus de force à cette menace. L'adolescent s'immobilisa.

- Bien… Gentil garçon. Maintenant sois sage, et tu verras que tout se passera bien. Il n'y aura aucuns problèmes. Lui susurra le chef de la bande d'une voix douce.

- S'il vous plait… Laissez-moi… Momiji commença à pleurer.

- Allons, la fille du groupe s'approcha de l'adolescent et lui prit tendrement le visage, tu n'as pas à avoir peur de nous. Si te laisse faire, il ne t'arrivera rien.

Elle avait pris une voix doucereuse, et Momiji sentait que s'il résistait encore, ça dégénérerait. De plus, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit trop près de cette fille. Si jamais elle le prenait dans ses bras, il se transformerait. Et ça, il n'avait pas envie que cela se produise. La jeune fille avait de courts cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns brillant d'amusant. Cette situation la faisait rire. Elle se délectait de la détresse de cet ado à l'apparence d'un enfant de onze ans.

- Bien, maintenant que tu es calmé, nous pouvons reprendre.

La fille repoussa le jeune Soma par les épaules. Et le jeu repris. Pendant de longues minutes, Momiji joua le rôle de balle pour cette bande d'affreux qui ne voulait qu'une chose. Jouer avec lui, et l'humilier autant que possible. Cette situation lui donna l'impression d'être un objet. Un vulgaire objet que l'on pouvait manipuler, casser, briser comme bon nous semblait. Mais au fond, n'étais-ce pas ce qu'il était réellement ?

- Eh, Ayumi ! Attrape si tu le peux !

- Pfeuh, tu aurais pût trouver un défi plus difficile.

- Non, attendez !

Trop tard. Momiji se retrouva en moins de deux dans les bras d'Ayumi. L'effet fut quasi immédiat. Il se transforma en adorable lapin blanc. La jeune fille hurla de frayeur devant cette scène semblant sortir devant cette scène semblant sortir d'un film fantastique. Malheureusement, elle ne lâcha pas pour autant et le jeune Soma dû supporter tous les regards braqués sur lui. Il était dans de sales draps. Très sales draps.

- Qu'est-ce ! Qu'est-ce !

- Hé fais attention !

La pression autours du petit corps de Momiji se desserra, et il voulut en profiter pour se sauver. Malheureusement, on l'attrapa violemment par les oreilles et il se retrouva donc suspendu à plusieurs mètres du sol. Un sentiment de désespoir commença à l'envahir. Et il se renforça quand la petite bande décida de l'emmener dans leur repaire. Pourvu qu'il se retransforme avant leur arrivée. Pourvu que… Mais ces prières furent vaines.

- Met- le-là Yoshi. Il ne pourra pas s'enfuir, et nous bloquerons la porte de sortie. Ordonna le chef à celui qui tenait le jeune blond par les oreilles.

Yoshi laissa tomber le Lapin dans un coin de la pièce, et alla s'asseoir à la table ou les autres étaient déjà installés. De tous, il devait être le plus jeune. 19 ans environ. Il était aussi le plus petit et le plus trapu. Le chef, Takumi, était le plus grand de tous. Il était le seul aussi à porter une barbe. Il demanda à ses camarades ce qu'ils pensaient de la situation. Momiji inspecta les coins de la cabane. Zut, il n'y avait aucun moyen de fuir.

- Que faisons-nous ? Ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

- C'est à toi de décider Takumi. C'est toi le chef, après tout.

Tous les regards se levèrent sur ledit Takumi. Craignant le pire, Momiji essaya une nouvelle fois de s'enfuir. Mais rien à faire. Il n'y avait décidément aucune issue possible. Soudain, un *pouf* fit sursauter les cinq garçons et la jeune fille. Le jeune Soma avait repris sa forme humaine. Et se trouvait maintenant allongé sur le sol, nu comme un vers. Son air de gosse perdu et effrayé aurait pût attendrir n'importe qui. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas du groupe.

- Dit-donc, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc bizarre tout à l'heure ?

- Mais… De quoi vous parlez ? Momiji fit un grand sourire.

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, on l'attrapa par les épaules, on t'a bien vu te transformer en lapin tout à l'heure. C'était quoi ?

- Mais comment aurais-je pût me transformer en lapin ? C'est impossible.

De rage, Takumi jeta le jeune garçon contre le mur. Momiji grinça les dents sous la douleur. Il avait peur, vraiment peur. Qu'allait-il lui arriver maintenant qu'on avait découvert ce qu'il était réellement. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, les six autres n'étaient pas dupe de ses mensonges. Il avait bien compris ce qu'il c'était passé, même s'il ne savait pas pourquoi ça s'est produit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es exactement ? Aucun humain n'est capable de faire une chose pareille. Tu es forcément un monstre !

Non, il n'était pas un monstre. Il était un maudit. Une personne possédée par l'un des douze animaux du zodiaque chinois. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ce qu'il était. Les regards qui pesaient sur son faible corps lui faisaient mal. Il avait l'impression d'être un objet que l'on détaillait morceau par morceau. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais il ne devait pas paniquer. Personne ne viendrait à son secours, même s'il criait.

- Nous ne pouvons pas le garder ici. Quelqu'un va finir par s'inquiéter de sa disparition. Nota un garçon.

- Qui se préoccuperait d'un garçon qui se transforme en lapin, franchement ?

- Moi, commença Ayumi, à la place de sa mère je l'aurais rejetée de toutes mes forces.

Les paroles de la jeune fille bouleversèrent Momiji. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Sa mère l'avait rejetée. Elle avait souffert pendant des années du fait d'avoir engendré une personne telle que lui. Lorsqu'Hatori avait dû lui effacé la mémoire, il avait vu la lueur de soulagement qui brillait dans ses yeux. Et le pire, c'est que lorsqu'elle était passée devant lui après. Elle avait juste « quel adorable petit garçon ! » Puis, elle était partie. Comme ça. Pouf.

- Et… Et s'il avait vraiment quelqu'un qui s'occupe de lui. Je ne veux pas avoir de problèmes.

- Ce que tu es trouillard. Bah de toute façon, il ne nous servira à rien. Relâchons-le.

On lui jeta une couverture à la figure, puis on lui banda les yeux et on commença à le trainer sur le trottoir. Momiji ne se débattit pas. Encore secoué par le souvenir de l'abandon de sa propre mère. Puis on le laissa là, au beau milieu de la rue en lui murmurant à l'oreille de ne rien dire à personne. Sinon, son secret serait révélé, et tout le monde saurait qu'il était un monstre. Au bout de quelques minutes, il osa enfin enlever son bandeau.

- Ils, ils sont partis.

Il rajusta un pan de la couverture qu'il avait encore sur lui. Il commençait à se faire tard, Hatori devait commencer à s'inquiéter. Enfin, s'il avait remarqué son absence. Depuis que Tohru avait disparu de leurs vies, il se laissait souvent absorber par son travail. Et au fond, il aimerait que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui. Il ne tenait pas à l'embêter avec ça.

- Tient, Momiji. Fit une voix doucereuse derrière-lui.

« Oh non… » Il déglutit et se retourna lentement. Et si, c'était bien lui. Le chef de la famille Soma en personne.

- A… Akito ?

- Que fais-tu dehors, avec une couverture comme seul vêtement. Te serait-il arrivé quelque chose, il s'approcha du jeune Soma et lui effleura la joue, te serait-il arrivé quelques désagréments comme… Révéler ta véritable apparence à une jeune fille ?

- Je… Je…

- Répond ! Tonna le jeune travesti en ne se préoccupant pas de la peur de son interlocuteur.

- Ou… Oui maitre… Vous avez devinez…

Le rire d'Akito résonna longtemps, dans les rues vides de la ville. Momiji baissa la tête, honteux. Il le sentait, Akito allait se faire une joie de bien le faire culpabiliser. Il avait déjà honte, honte de s'être attiré des ennuis alors que les autres maudits allaient si mal. Après tout ce qu'il c'était passé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça.

- Je suppose tu as déjà pris conscience de ton erreur et que tu regrettes. Malheureusement il est trop tard pour les regrets. Bien trop tard.

- Je… Je sais maitre…

- Tu le sais ? Pourtant, je suppose que tu en parleras à Hatori afin qu'il répare tes erreurs. Pauvre Hatori, après ce qu'il a fait. Après…

- ASSEZ ! Le Lapin se boucha les oreilles et ferma les yeux.

Akito commença à tourner autour de Momiji, comme un prédateur tournant autour de sa proie. Son ricanement guttural ne faisait que renforcer la douleur du jeune Soma, qui voulait s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Mais elles restaient figées, plaquées sur le sol. Enfin, Akito cessa de tourner autour du jeune garçon et se plaça devant lui.

- Eh bien, qu'attends-tu ? Va voir Hatori, demande-lui de réparer tes bêtises. Après tout, c'est à ça qu'il sert surtout. Tu en es conscient, comme moi. Sa tâche est d'empêcher que des gamins comme toi ne s'attirent pas trop d'ennuis.

- …

- Je ne m'attarderais pas plus longtemps auprès de toi. Rentre donc chez notre cher Dragon-Hippocampe. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée, gamin maladroit.

Sur cette dernière phrase prononcée sur un ton mordant, Akito se détourna du blond et retourna dans sa voiture. Momiji resta donc là, tout seul. Au milieu de cette rue sombre et froide. Puis il se décida à rentrer, avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne lui tombe sur le coin de la figure. Son cœur était lourd, chaque pas qu'il faisait était un peu plus difficile que le précédent. Lorsqu'il rentra, il passa rapidement devant le bureau d'Hatori pour annoncer son retour. Puis grimpa directement dans sa chambre, jeta la couverture sous le lit et se glissa dans ses draps.

- Momiji ?

La porte s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, laissant apparaître Hatori. Le maudit de du Dragon avait l'air fatigué. Il n'avait pas dû se reposer énormément aujourd'hui encore. Le jeune maudit enfonça sa tête dans les couvertures pour pouvoir essuyer ses larmes. Il entendit Hatori s'approcher, et se mordit la langue pour empêcher d'autres larmes de couler. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se doute de quelque chose.

- Momiji, il est tard. Tu as mangé quelque part j'espère.

- N… Non…

- Alors relève-toi. Je ne veux pas te voir couché le ventre vide. Tu sais que c'est mauvais pour ta santé.

- Je n'ai pas faim Hatori, vraiment.

- Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non, ça va… Juste un coup de fatigue, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le Dragon lui demanda quand même de rester au lit, et lui dit qu'il lui apporterait son repas. Momiji profita qu'il soit parti pour enfiler son pyjama, si jamais celui qui s'occupait de lui décidait de l'examiner. Au fond, voir qu'Hatori s'inquiétait pour lui était réconfortant. Et il s'en voudrait vraiment beaucoup d'embêter le médecin des Soma avec ses problèmes. Ainsi, lorsque le plus vieux revint, il se laissa docilement examiner. Lorsqu'il eut fini son repas, Hatori le laissa se recoucher.

- En effet, il doit s'agir d'un petit coup de fatigue. Repose-toi bien, tu devrais aller mieux d'ici demain.

- Hatori ?

-Oui ? Le médecin, qui allait sortir de la pièce, se retourna.

- Merci de prendre soin de moi.

La déclaration sincère du jeune garçon fit sourire Hatori. Il savait que les derniers jours n'avaient pas été faciles pour lui, comme pour tous les autres membres de la famille d'ailleurs. Il était donc normal que Momiji craque un peu ce soir. La perte d'un ami était toujours une épreuve difficile à supporter. Lorsqu'il arriva à son bureau, il se laissa tomber sur son siège. Il était fatigué. Des heures qu'il travaillait comme ça, sans relâche.

La logique et la prudence voudrait qu'il aille se reposer lui aussi. Mais il savait d'avance qu'il n'arriverait pas à trouver le sommeil. Ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas passé une nuit complète. Il se réveillait à chaque fois au beau milieu de la nuit, tiraillé par le remord. C'est pour y échapper qu'il se plongeait tant dans le boulot.

« Tout va si mal depuis que… »

Il rangea ses papiers, et tomba sur une photo. Que faisait-elle là, il croyait s'en être débarrassé. Il c'était trompé de toute évidence.

- Je dois commencer à perdre la tête. Souffla-t-il tristement.

Cette photo avait été prise quelques temps auparavant. Elle représentait douze membres maudits de la famille Soma, Kuréno était absent, entourant une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux candides. Tohru, depuis combien de temps essayait-il de l'oublier ? Depuis ce jour-ci où lui et les autres maudits avaient dû…

« Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à tout ça… »

A bout de force, et voyant qu'il aurait du mal à penser à autre chose. Hatori se leva et alla se nourrir. Mais lorsqu'il voulut se mettre au lit, il s'aperçu très vite que ça ne servirait à rien. Encore une nuit presque blanche (avec de la chance il dormirait 4 heures) en perspective. Enfin, il commençait à avoir l'habitude.

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison de Shiguré…

- Dit donc Yuki, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps d'aller au lit. Il est presque 23 heures, et tu m'as dit que tu commençais tôt demain.

Le maudit du Chien se tenait devant la porte de la chambre du maudit du Rat qui révisait. Enfin, faisait semblant de réviser plutôt. Il devait plus tourner en rond qu'autre chose. Un peu comme un rat dans sa cage. Oui, ce n'était pas la bonne expression.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Shiguré, et retourne rêvasser de belles lycéennes que tu ne pourras jamais toucher. Répliqua le rongeur d'un ton brusque.

- Tu… Tu es méchant avec moi… Chouina le plus vieux.

- N'essaye pas de m'attendrir avec de fausses larmes de crocodiles !

- Tu es vraiment insupportable. Pire que Kyo.

- NE ME PARLE PAS DE CE SALE CHAT !

Yuki c'était levé et avait violemment posé ses mains sur la table. Ah, il avait fait mouche. La réaction du jeune homme montrait que c'était ça qui l'empêchait de dormir.

- Tu sais, je sais ce que tu ressens mais…

- Ne me fais pas rire !

- Quoi ?

- Comment quelqu'un qui s'amuse à monter des machinations, toutes plus compliquées les unes que les autres, pour que les choses aillent selon ce qu'ils désir peut-il comprendre les autres ? Tu n'es qu'un sale manipulateur !

L'insulte claqua comme un coup de fouet dans la pièce. Pourtant, Shiguré ne sembla pas affecté et resta de marbre. Comme s'il se fichait bien de ce que l'on pensait de lui. Il tourna simplement le dos à son cadet et reparti. Yuki soupira, mais alors qu'il allait recommencer à faire semblant, Shiguré revint à la charge en repassant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

- Le manipulateur tient à te dire que si tu tombes malade, il fera appel à ce cher Ayamé pour venir te surveiller. Il en sera ravi.

- Laisse mon frère en dehors de tout ça.

Yuki avait repris une voix froide. Il c'était encore refermé sur lui-même, et resterait sourd aux provocations de Shiguré. De toute façon, le Soma en avait fini avec son cadet. Il quitta définitivement sa chambre, le laissant seul avec ses mornes pensées. Oui, mornes elles étaient. Puis qu'il ressassait encore et encore les évènements de ces dernières semaines. Ça n'aurait pas dû se passer comme ça. Tohru et Kyo n'auraient pas dû… Il commença à pleurer, plus attristé pour son amie que pour son rival. Enfin il devrait plutôt dire ancienne amie et ancien rival. Des larmes tâchèrent se feuilles de révisions.

« Allons bon, si je mouille mes feuilles avec quoi je vais réviser. Il faut que je me reprenne. »

Il s'essuya les yeux et continua à faire semblant de réviser. Et comme d'habitude, il s'endormirait en déprimant sur ses cours. Triste monotonie.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plût et que j'arriverais à accrocher quelques lecteurs ^^ (vous n'êtes pas trop déprimés?) Je suis ouverte aux reviews et je ne mord pas lorsqu'elle me déplaise. Alors n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, du moment qu'il est justifié :D Mon rythme de postage risque d'être assez désordonné puisque j'ai autre chose à faire à côté. Mais j'essaierais de poster de temps en temps.


	2. Situations douloureuses

Disclaimer: Fruit basket ne m'appartient pas, et ne m'appartiendras jamais.

Je ne sais pas si des gens me lisent, mais si c'est le cas Bonjour! (ou bonsoir) voici le deuxième chapitre de cette fic qui promet d'être très triste. Je suis contente, j'aurais réussi à placer la quasi totalité des Maudits au moins fois dans cette fic ^^ Les choses ne s'améliorent pas, on peut même dire qu'elles se dégradent pour certains. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 2 : Situations douloureuses  
**

Le jour suivant. Shiguré se réveilla le premier. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude depuis quelques temps. Mais par contre, il n'avait pas encore pris l'habitude de se préparer le petit déjeuné. Il s'assit donc à sa place à table, avant de réaliser que Tohru n'était plus là et qu'il devait donc se faire à manger tout seul. Il soupira, décidément les vieilles habitudes avaient la vie dure. Surtout quand elles nous arrangeaient. Il se leva donc et alla se chercher à manger, et apporta des couverts pour Yuki par la même occasion.

N'allez pas croire, il n'avait pas oublié l'insulte de Yuki. Elle était même bien inscrite dans sa mémoire. Ce sale gosse n'avait pas à lui parler sur ce ton. Même s'il pouvait comprendre qu'il aille mal. Le contraire aurait été étonnant de toute façon, quand on connaissait son attachement à la jeune brune qui habitait la maison avant.

- Tu nous manques Tohru… Et pas seulement pour nous faire à manger. Soupira-t-il faiblement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ah ! Bonjour Yuki.

Le jeune garçon aux yeux violets descendait les escaliers, l'air très endormi. Comme prévu, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. Il avait prononcé sa phrase d'entrée d'une voix pâteuse, et il s'installa à sa place. Il contempla son bol d'un air endormi, avant de réaliser qu'il devait manger ce qu'il y avait à côté.

- Encore une belle journée qui s'annonce, n'est-ce-pas ? Déclara Shiguré, ironique au possible.

- Si tu veux…

Plus aucun mot ne fut prononcé. De toute façon, la discussion n'aurait duré que quelques minutes avant de tomber à plat. Ou alors, ça aurait fini en semblant de dispute puis en bouderie générale. La vie n'était pas gaie chez la famille Soma. Mais il fallait faire avec.

- Bon, eh bien à ce soir Shiguré.

- C'est ça, à ce soir.

Ces mots avaient été échangés avec une bonne humeur dona la fausseté était plus qu'évidente. Mais malgré ça, ils continuaient à faire ce rituel pour maintenir l'illusion que tout allait bien. Qu'il ne c'était absolument rien passé ces dernières semaines. A chaque fois, en sortant de la maison, Yuki se faisait la réflexion que Kyo n'aimerait pas cette attitude. Mais le maudit du Chat n'était pas là pour jouer aux durs et le provoquer. Même s'ils c'étaient mieux entendu vers la fin, ils étaient quand même restés rivaux. Le jeune Soma se demandait même parfois, pourquoi il n'était pas heureux de ne plus avoir ce stupide Chat sur le dos. La réponse était fort simple, mais il ne se l'était jamais avoué à lui-même.

Ils lui manquaient. Tohru et Kyo lui manquaient terriblement. Avant le début de leur vie commune, il s'était toujours senti très seul. Mais depuis qu'il connaissait Tohru, les choses s'étaient améliorées. Bien sûr ça n'avait pas été facile dès le départ, et il y avait des moments où il avait failli flancher. Mais…

- Yuki, tu comptes rester sur le pas de la porte combien de temps ? Tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard tu sais ?

- Je sais. Répliqua froidement ledit Yuki.

Shiguré le laissa partir, l'air pensif. Décidément le départ de Tohru avait vraiment ternit la vie chez les Soma. Enfin ce n'est pas tant son départ, que la manière dont elle les avait quittée qui faisait mal. Parfois, il avait envie que tout redevienne comme avant. Mais il n'osait pas. Il était peut-être manipulateur, mais ça se serait vraiment le coup tordu de trop. Et puis, il ne se sentait vraiment pas le courage de déclencher des évènements qui risquaient plus d'aggraver la situation que de l'améliorer.

- Eh, Yuki.

Le jeune rat se retourna. Il était presque arrivé au lycée, quand son cousin du Bœuf arriva sur lui. Depuis quelques temps, Hatsu le collait encore plus. C'était de la pure et simple inquiétude à son sujet, mais ça avait l'effet de l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. Il était reconnaissant au Bœuf de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être materné ainsi. Il le laissa quand même arriver à sa hauteur.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Hum… Autant qu'il l'est possible dans une situation pareille.

- Je vois. Je suis passé voir Kisa et Hiro avant de venir.

- Ah ?

- Kisa a encore fait une crise de larmes. Elle n'a toujours pas accepté la situation. Quant à Hiro… Toujours aussi renfermé sur lui-même.

- Et Isuzu ?

Les deux amoureux c'étaient remis ensemble peu avant le départ de Tohru. Lorsqu'elle ait disparue de leurs vies, leur couple avait eu toutes les peines du monde à tenir car Isuzu n'avait jamais pût se pardonner ce qu'il c'était passé. Là, ils étaient au point mort. La maudite du Cheval n'adressait plus beaucoup la parole à Hatsuharu.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu. Répondit le Bœuf laconiquement.

- Elle n'était pas au manoir ?

-Non.

Vu le ton qu'il venait de prendre, Haru n'avait pas envie d'en parler. Et vu que depuis quelques temps, il avait tendance à laisser sa partie sombre s'exprimer très librement, il préféra ne pas trop le brusquer. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il pète un câble en plein milieu de la rue. Ne manquerait plus que ça tient…

Pendant ce temps, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux noirs sortait d'une des salles de résidence des Soma. Elle tenait dans ses mains une assiette remplie de nourriture. Son air était triste, déçu. Elle marchait tristement dans l'immense jardin réservé aux membres maudits de la famille Soma. Soudain, quelqu'un l'interpela.

- Kagura ?

- Quoi ? Ah, c'est toi Isuzu. La jeune fille se retourna et soupira, en reconnaissant son amie aux longs cheveux noirs.

- Tu y es retourné, n'est-ce pas ?

- O… Oui.

- Comme d'habitude ?

Kagura hocha la tête tristement. Oui, c'était comme d'habitude. La personne qu'elle était allée voir restait prostrée, et refusait même de lever la tête vers elle.

- Je sais que c'est dur mais…

- Mais, tu aimerais bien avoir un signe de reconnaissance.

- Je ne lui demande pas de se jeter à mes pieds, mais juste un signe de tête. Là…

- Tu as l'impression d'être de trop, et ça ne fait que renforcer ta culpabilité. Franchement Kagura, je vois que tu souffres. Tu devrais arrêter d'agir ainsi.

La maudite du Cochon baissa la tête, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Isuzu la comprenait si bien. Elle savait parfaitement décrypter ses tentatives vaines pour s'occuper de la personne prisonnière là-bas. Elle compatissait son sort, mais elle se sentait coupable. D'une certaine manière, elle était responsable de son sort. Non en fait ils, les douze Signes, étaient tous responsables.

- Kagura, tu n'es pas la seule qu'il faut blâmer. Ne prend pas ceci comme si c'était uniquement de ta faute.

- Nous aurions peut-être pût empêcher cela Isuzu, le Sanglier laisser passer ses larmes, nous aurions pût les sauver ! Les sauver tous les deux ! Après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour nous, ça aurait été la moindre des choses ! Les Treize avaient enfin l'occasion de vivre heureux, et tout s'est écroulé en quelques mois !

La maudite du Cheval acquiesça en soupirant. A chaque fois qu'elle surprenait Kagura à aller rendre visite à la personne prisonnière, elles avaient toujours la même discussion. Et Kagura finissait toujours par pleurer. Sans doute parce que les deux plus touchés étaient le garçon qu'elle aimait depuis toujours, et la première humaine à l'avoir acceptée comme elle était. Isuzu s'approcha de son amie, et la pris dans ses bras.

- Allons Kagura, ne pleure pas. Tu sais que ça n'arrangera rien.

- J'… J'aimerais tellement pouvoir faire quelque chose pour eux… Mais…

- Kagura…

- Je me sens si inutile. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est tenter de lui parler et pleurer sur leur sort. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à aider mes amis, hein ?

- Tu n'es pas inutile Kagura. Isuzu raffermit sa prise sur le corps de son amie.

- Snif, alors pourquoi je n'arrive à rien ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que tu ne sers à rien.

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent ainsi, l'une contre l'autre. Chacune regrettant la disparition d'une amie très chère à leur cœur. Puis, il fallut se séparer. Kagura allait bientôt reprendre les cours, et il ne fallait pas être en retard. Elle jeta un dernier regard à la maison qu'elle venait de quitter et soupira.

-J'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais l'aider à supporter sa peine et sa captivité.

Isuzu ne répondit pas, et regarda son amie s'en aller. Puis elle baissa tristement la tête, en proie à de douloureux souvenirs. Une nouvelle fois, elle regretta de ne pas avoir pût mener sa quête à terme. Mais aujourd'hui, la faible lueur d'espoir que Tohru avait allumée était définitivement éteinte. La malédiction ne pouvait être levée. Et tous ceux qui osaient ne serait-ce qu'espérer étaient sévèrement châtiés.

-Non Kisa, non. Je refuse. Le jeune maudit du Mouton croisa les bras, et secoua négativement la tête pour bien marquer son désaccord.

-S'il te plait Hiro, rien que quelques minutes. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la revoir. Supplia la maudite du Tigre en joignant les deux mains.

-Ça ne servira à rien. Tu te mettrais juste à pleurer parce qu'elle refusera de te parler. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer.

Les yeux de l'enfant se remplirent de larmes, ce qui statufia le jeune Mouton. Vraiment, Kisa n'avait pas l'air d'une tigresse à ce moment-là. Mais il ne pouvait pas céder. On avait interdit aux deux plus jeunes maudits d'aller voir Tohru, et il n'avait pas envie d'être réprimandé pour avoir désobéit. Alors, il ne céderait pas.

-Mais Hiro, toi aussi tu l'aimais bien. Tu n'as pas envie de la revoir ? Tohru me manque…

Ça y est, elle pleure. Rien que pouvoir ne pas la voir pleurer, il serait prêt à aller la voir et à passer une journée complète avec elle. Mais il savait ce qu'il se passerait si jamais 0ils désobéissaient. Et Kisa le savait aussi. Les plus grands, et surtout Akito, leur avait bien fait comprendre qu'ils ne devaient pas aller la voir.

-S'il te plait Hiro, allons voir

-Quelqu'un veut aller voir Tohru. Demanda une voix glaciale et doucereuse.

Surpris, les deux petits se retournèrent. Un peu plus loin, Akito se tenait debout, immobile. Enveloppé dans son éternel kimono noir. Ses yeux sombres semblaient examiner les deux enfants détail par détail. Hiro et Kisa frissonnèrent. Akito était là ! Il avait tout entendu ! La fillette s'accrocha au maudit du Mouton.

-Je répète, a parlé de Tohru ?

La voix était calme, mais on sentait très bien la menace qui pointait le bout de son nez. Un long moment s'écoula où le temps sembla se figer et l'atmosphère se glacer. Personne ne bougea d'un centimètre. Soudain, le maitre des Douze fit un pas en avant, brisant ce moment. Les deux enfants prirent peur et coururent à toutes jambes. Akito se contenta de pencher la tête sur la gauche, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se passaient.

-Il semblerait que Tohru soit encore présente dans le cœur de ces enfants. Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Elle a été leur amie pendant longtemps, il est normal qu'ils mettent du temps à l'oublier.

La voix de Kuréno était douce et faible. Lui n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour connaître la jeune Tohru. Mais du peu qu'il savait, il avait conclu que c'était une jeune fille adorable. C'est pourquoi il avait essayé, comme les douze autres maudits, de s'opposer à la décision du Dieu des Douze. Mais Akito était leur divinité toute puissante, et il leur avait fait chèrement payer leur tentative de rébellion.

- J'aurais pourtant crût qu'ils avaient compris. Quel dommage que mes choses ne soient pas plus intelligente que cela. Je crains de devoir réutiliser la manière forte. Fit le jeune travesti d'un ton morne.

- Akito, je vous en prie… Ne pouvez-vous pas les laisser en paix ? Ils ont déjà suffisamment souffert.

- Ne discute pas Kuréno. N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite pour que j'épargne ta misérable vie.

- Oui, je m'en souviens…

- Si jamais besoin était…

- Oui, j'obéirais.

- Bien. Rentrons.

Le ton d'Akito était calme. Il ne doutait plus maintenant de sa domination sur les treize maudits des Soma. Ils avaient vu ce dont il était capable pour pouvoir les garder auprès de lui. Maintenant, ils n'oseraient plus jamais s'attacher comme ils l'avaient fait à des humains. Et si par malheur ils s'avisaient de le faire, alors… Il jet un regard à l'ancien maudit du Coq. Oui, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il lui obéirait. Kuréno était celui parmi les douze qui lui avait juré fidélité absolu. Il c'était engagé à tout faire pour qu'Akito soit heureux.

Kuréno suivait Akito tête baissée. Parfois, il lui arrivait de regretter sa promesse. De vouloir reprendre sa liberté, et vivre comme un humain normal. Mais il avait encore trop de compassion pour sa divinité pour oser le faire. Malgré tout ce dont il était capable, Akito souffrait aussi. Il avait peur de voir le lien se brise et ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Mais il plaignait Tohru. Cette jeune fille innocente qui avait tout simplement voulu les aider.

-Avec un peu de chance, lâcha soudain Akito, tu n'auras pas à intervenir. Ils l'oublieront.

-…

La journée passa, et la journée au lycée se termina. Yuki rentrait chez Shiguré déprimé. Pendant toute la journée il avait dû subir les regards inquisiteurs de Saki et Arisa. La première l'avait même scruté d'un regard si intense qu'il avait crût voir des ondes se matérialiser autour d'elle. Mais il ne pouvait rien leur dire, alors il prétendait ne rien savoir. Mais il fallait croire que le sixième sens des filles n'était pas une légende, car elles doutaient.

-YUKIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Oh non cette voix… Ce n'était quand même pas ? Très lentement, il se retourna. Et si, c'était bien lui. Ce grand dadais aux fins cheveux qui voletaient autours de lui, aux yeux si jaunes qui hurlait son nom à tout va… C'était le maudit du Serpent en personne. Ayamé Soma, l'une des personnes les plus prétentieuses qu'il connaissait. Et son grand frère par la même occasion. L'espace d'un moment, il fut tenté de faire comme si de rien n'était. Il n'était pas en très bons termes avec lui, même si ça c'était amélioré un petit peu.

-Yuki ! Ton grand frère favori avait envie de te consacrer un peu de sn temps ! Je constate avec plaisir que j'arrive juste à temps pour te raccompagner chez Shiguré. Comme ça, nous pourrons discuter en route et tu pourras…

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Lâcha Yuki d'un ton froid.

-Mais voyons, je viens de te le dire. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Avec ce qui s'est passé dernièrement, je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'une oreille attentive à qui tu pourras confier tes problèmes.

-Et tu es cette oreille attentive je suppose ?

-Je suis ton grand-frère, je saurais te consoler. Je saurais trouver les mots pour calmer cette douleur qui te pèse tant. Sur-ce, il prit un air fier.

« La seule fois où je t'ai demandé de l'aide, tu n'as pas voulu et tu m'as rejeté. » Le regard de Yuki c'était durci, mais il n'explicita pas ses pensées et se contenta de tourner le dos à son frère. Nul besoin de revenir là-dessus. Il commença à marcher droit devant lui, sans se préoccuper de son ainé.

-Yuki, où tu vas ? S'inquiéta Ayamé en le voyant partir.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une nounou. Si tu veux aller chez Shiguré, va-y tout seul. Moi, je ne t'attendrais pas.

-Yuki, tu es méchant ! Tu pourrais au moins prendre en considération les efforts que je fais pour nous rapprocher. Je ne te demande pas de m'adorer, juste de… Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ?!

Non, le jeune Soma aux yeux violets ne l'écoutait pas et continuait sa route. Il n'avait pas envie de voir son frère. Même s'il commençait à lui pardonner, la blessure était toujours là. Il l'avait abandonné au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Et il ne comptait pas l'oublier aussi facilement. Ce serait bien trop facile. Il continua donc insensiblement sa route, sans se préoccuper des cris de son ainé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez le maudit du Chien, il prit juste le temps de saluer son hôte avant d'aller dans sa chambre.

-Tu as de la chance Shiguré, toi au moins il te dit bonjour. Bougonna le Serpent.

-Bonjour Ayamé, je vois que ça ne va pas mieux avec ton petit frère.

-Je venais juste le saluer. Je ne comprends pas son comportement.

-Il est triste et c'est replier sur lui-même depuis que… Ne me dis pas que toi, tu n'es pas triste. Termina-t-il après un temps de pause.

-Bien sûr que si, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour refuser mes marques d'affection. Ayamé prit un air fier, mais on sentait bien qu'il était blessé.

-Quand il redescendra tu pourras essayer de lui parler. Faites juste attention à ne pas me casser de porte ou de fenêtre. Akito est de mauvais poil depuis quelques temps

Malgré ce qu'augurait un Akito de mauvaise humeur, Shiguré avait annoncé ça sur un ton badin. Ayamé s'installa près de son vieil ami après avoir échangé un regard complice avec lui. La soirée avec Ayamé et Yuki dans la même maison risquait d'être mouvementée. Surtout si le plus jeune continuait à faire la tête au plus vieux. Au moins, le maudit du Chien espérait que ça change de ces soirs où ils restaient l'un en face de l'autre, sans échanger un mot. Au moins il y aurait un peu d'animation aujourd'hui.

Momiji rentrait chez lui, seul encore une fois. Il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec lui, au cas où il retomberait sur la bande qui l'avait embêté l'autre soir, mais personne n'avait été disponible. Alors il avait dû se résoudre à prendre le chemin du retour en solitaire. Un frisson lui parcourait le ventre de temps à autre. Signe qu'il allait bientôt se passer quelque chose. Il jeta frénétiquement des regards à droite et à gauche. Non, il ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait pas de danger à l'horizon. Il soupira et continua sa marche. Mais plusieurs mètres plus loin…

-Eh, toi !

Oh non… Il déglutit, puis se retourna. Et si. C'étaient eux. Ils n'étaient plus aussi nombreux, il n'y avait plus que le chef, la fille et un troisième garçon. Mais c'était bien assez pour le pauvre maudit du Lapin. Les ennuis n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, il le sentait. Il commença à reculer, au cas où.

-Reste ici !

S'il s'enfuyait, ils le rattraperaient aisément. Il se résolu donc à rester ici, se demandant quelle tuile allait encore lui atterrir sur le crâne. Comme s'il n'avait déjà pas assez de problème. La fille s'approcha de lui.

-Alors, on ne dit pas bonjour à ses copains ? Le monstre.

-Je ne suis pas un monstre ! Se défendit immédiatement l'adolescent, en regrettant quelques secondes plus tard ses mots.

-Oh si, tu en es un. Tu es même notre petit monstre à nous, notre petite chose.

Gloups. Ce discours ne lui était pas inconnu, il ressemblait à l'une des déclarations qu'Akito était capable de sortir lorsqu'il parlait à l'un des maudits. Il voulut s'esquiver, mais le chef de la bande l'attrapa par le bras. Les deux autres l'encadrèrent aussitôt, en dardant des regards menaçants sur lui. Puis le chef pris la parole d'une voix doucereuse, qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle d'Akito.

-Tu ne voudrais pas que tout le monde sache ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne voudrais pas avoir à supporter le regard méprisant des gens partout où tu passes ? La pression se raffermit au fur et à mesure que les mets étaient prononcés.

-Que…

-Ce serait vraiment dommage pour toi n'est-ce pas ? Mais heureusement pour toi, nous sommes compréhensifs. Nous allons te proposer un marché. Un marché que je ne te conseille pas de refuser, bien entendu.

-…

Momiji ne répondit pas, espérant que quelqu'un allait arriver pour faire stopper son supplice. Mais encore une fois, personne ne vint. Il prit son courage à deux mains, et demanda de quel genre de marché il s'agissait.

-En échange de notre silence, tu dois te soumettre à nos désirs. Tu exauceras chacun de nos souhaits sans renâcler. Et ce, quel que soit ce que nous demandons. C'est bien compris ? Nous n'acceptons aucunes discussions.

-Jamais ! Il essaya de se libérer de l'emprise du bras, en vain.

-Je te conseille de réfléchir, si tu refuses. Nous ébruiterons ta condition de monstre, et apporterons les preuves nécessaires. Se sera facile, avec notre amie.

La respiration de Momiji s'arrêta. Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter. Mais s'il refusait, sa famille risquait d'avoir des problèmes. Il ne voulait pas. Les autres maudits n'avaient que trop soufferts, il ne voulait pas leur infliger ça. Et s'il acceptait…

-Répond !

* * *

Vous êtes arrivez! Alors ça vous à plût? Je suppose que ceux qui sont arrivés à la fin ont notés plusieurs incohérences (à commencer par le fait que la malédiction ne soit pas levée, mais celle là était voulue) en fait quand la fic était commencée, je n'avais pas fini de lire la série, et je ne l'ai toujours pas finie d'ailleurs, et donc ben... Il y a des choses dont je n'étais pas au courant. Donc oui, certains persos ou certaines situations risquent d'être hors contexte. Vous êtes prévenues (ou prévenus) je tenais à mettre ça au clair.

Sur ce, à la prochaine :D


	3. Liés

Disclaimer: Ça n'a toujours pas changé, Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas.

Hop, troisième chapitre. Les choses continuent à avancer lentement. Bientôt, on entrera dans le vif du sujet (va bien falloir y aller un jour) Pour l'instant, on continue à tourner autours du pot sans trouver comment y entrer :p J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des coms.

**Chapitre 3 : Liés**

Hatori bailla. Il c'était endormi dans son bureau hier soir, et venait de se réveiller. Il devait être 7 heures du matin. Il senti alors une couverture sur ses épaules, il ne se souvenait pas en avoir mis une. Probablement Momiji qui avait dû le trouver ainsi en rentrant. Ce gamin avait un cœur d'or, vraiment. Il allait dans la chambre du jeune maudit, et vit une masse blonde dépassant des couvertures. Il dormait encore.

-Je vais le laisser se reposer encore un peu. Et je devrais faire de même aussi.

Il se sentait fatigué. Sûrement parce que cette nuit de sommeil devait être la première depuis longtemps. Et encore, il n'avait pas l'impression de s'être réellement reposé. Mais maintenant qu'il était debout, il ne pourrait plus se rendormir. Il n'avait plus qu'à se renfermer dans son bureau, comme d'habitude. Mais avant…

Quand le Lapin se réveilla, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut d'aller rendre visite à Tohru. Mais la vérité lui revint bien vite au visage, et il sentait des larmes poindre sur ses paupières. Non seulement la jeune brune n'était plus là, mais en plus il allait devoir garder pour lui un terrible secret pour ne pas importuner les autres. Si jamais ils, et surtout Akito, l'apprenaient. Tout ça lui retomberait dessus instantanément. A un moment, il avait envisagé d'en parler au médecin de la famille. Mais lorsqu'il l'avait vu endormi, exténué par des jours de travail, il n'avait pas osé et c'était contenté de lui mettre une couverture sur les épaules.

« Lui aussi doit avoir du mal à se remettre des derniers évènements… S'assommer de travail doit être sa manière de résister… »

Il soupira et se résolu à descendre. Hatori n'était plus dans la maison, il devait être parti. Mais il avait pris le temps de lui préparer son petit déjeuner avant de partir. Momiji souri devant cette gentille intention. Au moins, il ne l'oubliait pas. C'était le principal.

-Merci, Hatori. Murmura-t-il.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le dernier jour avant le week-end. Avec de la chance, il ne croiserait plus le groupe qui lui menait la vie dure avant un petit moment. Cette perspective le rassura, il pourrait profiter de ce temps de répit pour réfléchir.

-BONJOUR MON PETIT FRÈRE ADORE !

Yuki grommela en entendant cette voix lui écorcher les oreilles. Ce matin, il avait espéré que son frère ait déserté la maison. Mais apparemment, il avait décidé de lui mener la vie dure jusqu'à ce qu'il retourne au lycée. Il entendit Shiguré ricaner, amusé par la situation. Il lui dédia un regard mi- énervé, mi- endormi.

-Eh bien Yuki, on ne salue pas son grand frère ? Protesta Ayamé.

-Je croyais que tu partirais avant moi.

-Je voulais te faire l'honneur de t'accompagner au lycée aujourd'hui. Nous ne passons pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, alors autant profiter de ces rares moment fraternels. L'ainé se lança dans un long monologue.

Yuki soupira et s'installa à table. Les repas n'étaient plus aussi bons qu'à l'époque où Tohru habitait ici, mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre. Il laissa son frère le prendre par les épaules pour lui faire des câlins, plus fatigué qu'autre chose par cet acte tendre. Désirant partir la plus vite possible, il finit son déjeuner en quatrième vitesse et se leva.

-Quoi, on y va déjà ? S'étonna le Serpent.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de me suivre, je n'ai pas besoin de toi comme nounou. Tu peux très bien rester avec Shiguré.

-Ne proteste pas, j'ai dit que je t'accompagnerais. Alors je viens avec toi.

Le Rat et le Serpent saluèrent donc le maitre de maison, et Ayamé ne pût s'empêcher de taquiner son ami en lui disant de rester ici comme un bon chien. Ce qui fit sourire le concerné. Lorsque les deux frères durent dehors, ce fut le calme plat. Ils se contentèrent de marcher vers leur destination. Puis, Ayamé prit la parole.

-Tu n'as rien à me raconter ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non.

-Tu sais…

-Si c'est pour me dire que tu regrettes ton comportement quand nous étions plus jeune, nous en avons déjà parler.

La remarque jeta un froid entre les deux frères. Le silence se réinstalla tandis que le Serpent sembla réfléchir. Puis il reprit.

-Je sais que tu n'as toujours pas pardonner ma froideur à ton égard, et je ne te demande pas de le faire. Mais j'aimerais sincèrement…

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

-Alors parlons de Tohru alors, parlons de…

Le regard glacial que lui lança le Rat le fit s'arrêter net. D'accord, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'aborder ça. Mais il aimerait tellement pouvoir se racheter en aidant Yuki. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le comprendre ? Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était agir comme le grand frère qu'il aurait dû être. C'était douloureux de voir ses efforts ainsi rejetés.

-Nous ne devons plus parler d'elle, souviens toi. Si tu veux agir comme quelqu'un de responsable, tu ne dois pas aborder des sujets pareils.

-Mais toi, tu as envie d'en parler. Tu as vécu avec elle pendant…

-Je n'en parlerais à personne, et surtout pas à toi. On est arrivé, au revoir.

En effet, le lycée était en vue. Yuki planta son frère là, sur ce salut sec et continua son chemin sans un regard. Le Serpent resta là, en proie à de profonds remords. Encore une fois il avait échoué. Il faisait le fier, mais parfois il avait envie d'abandonner. C'était trop dur. Yuki lui en voulait trop… Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

« J'aimerais tellement qu'un jour… »

Il soupira, et se détourna du lycée. Il avait échoué, encore une fois… Mais il ne pouvait pas abandonner ! Un jour, réussirait à se faire pardonner par Yuki ! Il était bien trop génial pour ne pas y arriver ! Un jour, obtiendrait le pardon de son frère, et pourrait enfin se pardonner à lui-même. Il en était sûr.

Yuki pénétra à l'intérieur du lycée. Soulagé de ne plus avoir son frère sur le dos. Même si ça faisait une impression de vide, il n'avait plus à supporter son bavardage incessant. Ce qu'Ayamé pouvait être insupportable lorsqu'il s'y mettait ! Entre lui et Shiguré, il ne savait pas lequel il avait le plus envie de lui tordre le cou.

-Eh, Yuki.

Il se retourna et vit celle qui l'avait appelé, en compagnie de son amie. Saki et Arisa, les deux complices de Tohru. Depuis que la jeune brune n'était plus là, elles ne faisaient que de le questionner à propos de cette disparition soudaine. Il ne pouvait rien dire, et se contentait de détourner la conversation. Mais c'était plus difficile chaque jour.

-Oui Saki ?

-Tu n'as pas de nouvelles de Tohru ?

-Pourquoi en aurais-je ? Elle est partie de chez nous précipitamment, et ne donne plus de nouvelles depuis. Je ne sais même pas où elle est.

C'était à peu près vrai. Il ne savait vraiment pas où elle était, en fait il ne savait même plus si elle était vivante. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, c'était quand… Il n'eut pas le temps de se replonger sans ses souvenirs qu'un toussotement le fit sursauter. Les deux anciennes amies de Tohru s'étaient rapprochées, et le fixait d'un regard inquisiteur. Elles ne le croyaient pas, c'était clair et net. Mais il ne pouvait vraiment pas leur dire la vérité. Elles ne le croiraient pas non plus de toute façon.

-Tu veux me faire croire qu'après avoir partagé sa vie pendant des mois, tu ne te soucie même pas d'avoir de ses nouvelles ne serait-ce qu'une fois par mois ? Après avoir été si proches d'elle, tu la laisse tomber ?

Elles avaient leurs regards qui n'auguraient rien de bon. Arisa semblait prête à l'envoyer contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle, et Saki donnait l'impression d'émettre des ondes négatives. Il fallait trouver une échappatoire au plus vite.

-Et le rouquin qui trainait toujours avec vous. Kyo, c'est ça ? Repris la blonde.

-Oui, eh bien ?

-Où est-il ? C'est ton cousin, tu devrais le savoir.

-Il… Il…

-Tu oses ignorer quelque chose à propos de ton propre cousin, tu mériterais de mourir asphyxié par des ondes négatives. Le regard de Saki devint alors très sombre.

D'accord, il était vraiment très mal. Soudain, une tête brune vint s'interposer entre lui et les deux filles. Il soupira en reconnaissant Kakéru. Il était content de le voir celui-là. Le jeune garçon le salua et l'attrapa par le bras. Il voulait discuter de l'association des élèves avec lui. Pendant qu'ils s'éloignaient, il entendit une voix d'outre-tombe prononcer.

-Tu ne t'en tireras pas aussi facilement à chaque fois, Yuki Sôma. Un jour nous t'obligerons à avouer la vérité.

-Eh bien, fit Kakéru lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés, qui sont ses filles ? Tu leur à toutes deux promis de sortir avec elles ?

-N'importe quoi. Lâcha l'adolescent aux yeux violets.

-Tu sais, je ne me mêlerais pas de ta vie sentimentale. C'est juste que je les trouve bien agressives. Un peu comme des jeunes filles frustrées de ne pas avoir pût partager un peu de temps avec le Prince.

-Tu as tout faux. De quoi voulais-tu me parler ?

-De nous, commença l'ado d'un ton faussement sérieux, d'accord. Arrête de me fusiller du regard. Je voulais te parler du club.

-Ah ?

Pendant ce temps, HatsuHaru arrivait à son tour au lycée. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était déprimé par sa situation avec Isuzu. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir l'aider, mais c'était peine perdue. Au moins, elle ne le rejetait pas et tolérait qu'il soit près d'elle. Mais il n'avait pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche. Sinon, elle piquait une crise monstrueuse et ça se terminait par des larmes.

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que je lui ai fait... je suis aussi triste qu'elle de ce qui est arrivé à Tohru et Kyo. Je ne la comprends pas... »

Il n'osait pas en parler, montrer à quel point il souffrait. Et surtout pas à Yuki qui essaierait sans doute d'arranger les choses en les aggravant encore plus. Non, il devait résoudre ce problème tout seul. C'est pourquoi, il faisait de son mieux pour cacher son mal-être. Il avait même réussi à refouler son autre personnalité à un moment où il était vraiment énervé. Et il fallait croire que ça marchait, on le croyait quand il disait qu'il arrivait à gérer.

« Tient, ce n'est pas Momiji que je vois là-bas »

Si, c'était bien son cousin. Il était entouré d'un groupe composé de cinq garçons et d'une fille. Le Bœuf n'arrivait pas à voir son visage, mais il eut une drôle d'impression. Comme si Momiji avait des problèmes. Il s'approcha, on se retourna vers lui. Il vit le jeune blond tressaillir, il n'arrivait pas à un bon moment ? Tant pis, il allait quand même parler à son cousin.

-Salut Momiji.

A peine eut-il fait un pas vers son cousin que le groupe qui l'entourait lui jeta un regard scrutateur. D'accord, il n'était pas le bienvenue. Obéissant aux règles qu'on lui avait apprises, il se présenta. Puis, s'adressant au maudit du Lapin, il demanda ce qu'il se passait. Son cousin sembla hésiter.

-On... On ne faisait que parler Hatsu... C'est gentil de t'inquiéter.

-Momiji, éloignons-nous. Nous n'avons pas fini de parler. L'un des garçons attrapa le jeune blond par le bras.

-Hatsu, on se parlera plus tard. D'accord ?

Momiji adressa un signe d'au revoir à son cousin, en essayant de sourire d'une façon convaincante. Il ne fallait pas que le Bœuf se doute de quelque chose. Il n'était pas aussi stupide que ce que l'on croyait. Même si à le voir regarder la scène d'un air interrogateur, les mains dans les poches, on ne l'aurait pas crût. Il se laissa donc tirer, en sachant que toute résistance serait de toute façon inutile.

-Il n'aurait pas dû arriver à ce moment-là. Assena le chef, lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés.

-Je ne pouvais pas savoir ! Se défendit le maudit.

-Laissons-le de côté. Nous avons une première mission pour toi.

Le jeune garçon tressaillit. Il avait un très mauvais pressentiment tout à coup. Mais, il ne pouvait plus retourner ne arrière. Sa seule chance aurait pût être HatsuHaru, mais il avait préféré le maintenir à l'écart. Alors, il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul. Lorsqu'il entendit ce que les autres attendaient de lui, sa première réaction fut de refuser.

-Je ne veux pas faire ça ! Vous n'avez pas le droit de...

-N'oublie pas notre marché. Tu tiens donc tant que ça à ce qu'on apprenne la vérité sur toi ? La voix était lourde de menaces.

-N... Non...

-Alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Oui, il le savait. Mais ça le répugnait. Ce soir, quand il allait rentrer, il aurait sans doute envie de vider le contenu de son estomac dans les toilettes. Il ne pouvait pas reculer

-Pourquoi voulez-vous...

-Parce-que nous en avons envie. C'est tout.

La réponse avait été si simplement donnée. Comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même. Que faire ? Une nouvelle fois, il eut envie de fuir. De laisser ses problèmes là, en subissant les conséquences. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Si sa condition était ébruitée, ça ne toucherait pas que lui, mais la famille Sôma dans son ensemble. Et il ne devait pas laisser cette situation arriver. Même si éloigner des gens de leurs maisons assez longtemps pour que le groupe puisse la cambrioler lui donnait des hauts de cœurs.

-Nous te laissons aller en cours, j'espère que tu seras devenu plus docile à la fin de la journée. Enfin, c'est dans ton propre intérêt.

-…

Momiji baissa tristement la tête. Conscient de paraitre pitoyable. Il était en train de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par cette bande parce qu'il n'était pas capable de se défendre correctement. Beaucoup de membres de sa famille aurait pût faire comme si de rien n'était. Mais lui ne pouvait pas, il était trop faible. Il se dégoutait lui-même.

Pendant ce temps, dans la résidence des Sôma. Kagura sortait de la maison du chat, une nouvelle fois au bord des larmes. Encore une fois, la personne prisonnière avait refusé de s'alimenter. Encore une fois, elle s'était retrouvée seule, devant un véritable mur de silence et de douleur. Et encore une fois, elle était anéantie par cette visite.

-Combien de temps pourras-tu tenir dans ce mutisme destructeur ? Je comprends que tu sois triste, nous le sommes tout autant que toi.

Elle ne fit pas attention à sa destination. Si bien qu'elle failli heurter Akito, accompagné de Kuréno. Elle s'excusa auprès de son dieu, qui se contenta de la regarder de haut. Alors qu'elle allait se remettre en route, il lui demande d'où elle venait. D'un ton glacial. La maudite du Cochon senti son sang se glacer dans ses veines, mais répondit le plus naturellement possible.

-Je me promenais dans les jardins, je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ma route.

-Pourtant, tu devrais savoir que la maison du Chat n'est qu'à quelques mètres de là. Ne serais-tu pas en train de me mentir ?

-Pourquoi vous mentirais-je ? Questionna Kagura, de plus en plus apeurée.

-Peu importe, répondit Akito avec une moue dégoutée, j'espère que cette histoire est terminée, et que cette maudite Honda n'occupe plus tes pensées. Elle doit disparaitre de ton esprit, comme de celui des autres membres des Douze.

-O… Oui… J'en suis consciente.

Akito sembla juger du regard, la maudite du Cochon. Puis, le travesti détourna son regard et continua sa route. Kuréno, qui c'était tenu derrière Akito durant tout ce temps, s'arrêta à la hauteur de Kagura. Son regard compatissant rompait avec le mépris du Dieu des Douze. Il murmura à la jeune fille.

-Je sais qu'ils te manquent. Mais tu dois te souvenir que…

-Je sais très bien ce qu'il risque de se passer. Siffla la jeune fille.

-Ne fait pas de bêtise, Kagura. Akito est méfiant.

L'ancien maudit du Coq continua sa route, laissant derrière lui une jeune fille de 20 ans perplexe. Elle avait du mal à le juger, et ne savait pas de quel côté il se situait exactement. Il était souvent collé à Akito, mais venait souvent en aide aux Douze dans la mesure du possible. Et lorsque… L'arrivée d'Isuzu interrompit ses pensées. La maudite du Cheval venait vers elle, le visage fermé.

-I…

-Tu as croisé Akito ? Je l'ai vu sortir peu de temps après ton départ, je l'ai donc suivi.

-Oui, il était Kuréno. Je viens de les croiser à l'instant.

-Ce que tu fais devient vraiment stupide. Si Akito apprend cela, comment crois-tu qu'il réagira ? Il serait furieux.

-M… Mais… Je n'arrive pas à… Essaye de me comprendre, c'est plus fort que moi. Il faut que j'aille voir…

-Chut, la maudite du Cheval plaqua ses mains sur la bouche de son amie, ils sont peut-être encore dans les parages. Eloignons-nous, se sera plus prudent.

Kagura suivit son amie. Au début, le courant avait eu du mal à passer entre elles deux. Isuzu ne s'était pas sentie à sa place dans cette maison qui rayonnait de bonheur. Tour lui avait rappelé le mensonge dans lequel elle avait vécue pendant tant d'années. Mais les choses s'étaient améliorées à partir du moment où la jeune fille avait parlé de sa quête à Tohru. Elle était devenue moins froide avec elle. Même si, bien sûr, elle prenait soin de garder une certaine distance avec Kagura.

Pendant ce temps, Akito et Kuréno étaient arrivés en vue de la maison du Chat. Maison maudite entre toutes, car elle était normalement destinée à renfermer le treizième maudit. Celui ou celle possédé par l'esprit du chat. Quand le félin n'était pas enfermé, le dieu pouvait s'en servir pour punir ceux qui avaient désobéit et qui était au courant de l'existence de la malédiction.

-Comment des personnes peuvent-elles être aussi stupides pour nier le lien éternel qui existe entre les Treize et leur dieu ? Personne ne devrait pouvoir faire preuve d'une telle arrogance à mon égard.

Kuréno ne répondit pas. Sachant très bien de qui Akito faisait allusion. Ren Sôma, la propre mère d'Akito Sôma. La mère et la fille étaient en conflit depuis la mort du père d'Akito, des années auparavant. L'une prétendait que le lien n'était qu'une pure fiction, et l'autre s'accrochant désespérément à ce qu'on lui avait dit pendant toute son enfance. Elle était née pour être aimée, les Treize ne la quitteraient jamais. Ils étaient unis pour l'éternité.

-N'ai-je pas raison Kuréno ? Le lien qui uni les Maudits à leur dieu est éternel. Même lorsqu'il est brisé, il demeure. Tu ne fais plus parti des Douze, pourtant tu es resté avec moi.

Oui, Kuréno était resté. Il n'avait pas réussi à quitter cette pauvre enfant perdue, dans un monde qui n'avait cessé de la mettre à l'écart. Malgré toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait faite, il n'avait pas pût la laisser toute seule. Il lui était lié pour l'éternité.

-Tohru Honda n'était qu'une parenthèse destinée à tester notre lien. Elle n'était là que pour être punie d'avoir essayé de briser notre belle famille. Et maintenant, elle échouée et en a subit les conséquences.

-…

-Plus rien ne subsiste d'elle, n'est-ce-pas ? J'ai encore une fois gagné mon pari.

Oui, pour l'instant elle était encore la maitresse des Douze. Mais à quel prix ? A-t-elle seulement conscience de la tristesse qu'elle avait infligée aux maudits ? Leurs âmes possédées hurlaient silencieusement leur détresse d'avoir perdu une amie. De ne pas avoir sûr la protéger de la colère du Dieu. L'ancien maudit du Coq le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était lié à Akito comme une statue était liée à son socle.

-Rentrons, je commence à être fatiguée.

Et la journée passa, avec une lenteur qui frisait celle de la marche funèbre. La fin des cours arriva enfin, et Momiji sorti de la salle de classe. Il avait prévu de s'éclipser très vite, dans l'espoir d'échapper à ceux qui lui menait la vie dure. C'était lâche, mais c'était la seule solution qu'il avait trouvé. La fuite. Il crût avoir réussi lorsqu'il fût arrivé au portail sans trop d'encombres. Mais il déchanta très vite, une main se posa sur son épaule. Ils étaient là, derrière lui, au grand complet.

-Alors, on croyait pouvoir nous échapper ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout !

-Alors, tu as réfléchi ?

-…

-Hey, Momiji !

Il se retourna, et vit Haru et Yuki arriver vers eux. Un sourire passa brièvement sur son visage. Avec de la chance, ses cousins le sortiraient de ce mauvais pas. De plus, ils savaient tous les deux se défendre en cas de danger.

-Tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble aujourd'hui ? Proposa le Rat en s'abaissant à sa hauteur.

-Bi…

-Il préfère rentrer avec nous aujourd'hui. Le coupa Takumi.

-Ce n'est pas à toi que l'on s'adresse. Fit remarquer le Bœuf, les mains dans les poches.

-Aujourd'hui, il a décidé de rester avec nous. N'est-ce pas Momiji. Il lança un regard très appuyé sur sa victime.

-C'est vrai Momiji ? Interrogea Yuki

-Eh bien…

Quel dilemme. Il avait la possibilité de fuir grâce à ses deux cousins, plus forts que lui et probablement que le groupe, mais il avait peur que ledit groupe se venge en allant répéter à tout le monde ce qu'il était. Oh, avec de la chance, ils ne seraient pas crût sur le coup. Mais il ne pouvait pas prendre ce risque. Il baissa la tête.

-Très bien, nous te laissons décider. Sur ce ton chargé de menaces, ils s'éloignèrent.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as un problème ?

-N… Non pas du tout, je vais aller avec eux. Le Lapin leur fit un charmant sourire, qu'il voulait rassurant et se détourna.

* * *

Pauvre Momiji, il était si près d'être sauvé... Malheureusement, aucuns de se cousins n'a deviné. Des légers doutes, au mieux tssss. Et Akito est toujours égale à elle-même. Toujours aucune nouvelle de Tohru ou de Kyo. Au fait, avez-vous des hypothèses sur les évènements qui font souffrir les Soma? Je serais curieuse de les entendre.

A la prochaine ^^


	4. Réflexions

Disclaimer: Rien à faire, Fruit Basket appartient toujours à son auteur original

Eh voilà le chapitre 4 bien frais, vu que ça fait un moment qu'il est terminé. Les choses continuent à aller mais mal. Mais vous allez voir, ça va vraiment dégénérer dans quelques chapitres *rire diabolique* je remercie mes lecteurs déclarés ou non, et je leur souhaite une bonne lecture ^^ En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

**Chapitre 4 : Réflexion**

-Eh bien Ayamé, tu vas rester ici jusqu'à ce que Yuki revienne ? Tu pourrais au moins me dire ce qu'il s'est passé.

Depuis qu'il avait accompagné son frère jusqu'au lycée, Ayamé s'était réfugié dans la chambre du Rat et n'avait daigné en bouger que pour manger ou aller aux toilettes. Au début, le maudit du Chien avait trouvé cela amusant. Mais maintenant, le fait de ne rien savoir le vexait. Que c'était-il donc produit entre les deux frères ?

-Allez Aya, dit-moi tout.

-Je réfléchi.

-Depuis tout à l'heure ? C'est une bien longue réflexion. Moi je ne suis pas capable de réfléchir plus de quelques minutes d'affiler. Quelques heures quand je me force. C'est à cause de Yuki ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

-Dit toujours.

-Il ne veut pas faire d'efforts avec moi, malgré tout ce que je fais pour lui. J'ai l'impression qu'il a décidé de ne jamais me pardonner.

-Tu déprimes vraiment là.

-Je n'arrive pas à lui prouver que je peux me comporter comme un vrai grand frère. Tout ce que je dis est stupide.

-Oui, il déprime vraiment.

-C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Shiguré pouffa un peu, trouvant la situation intéressante. Les efforts apparemment vains du pauvre Serpent lui semblaient amusants, et il serait curieux de voir ce que ça donnerait par la suite. Il s'approcha de son ami et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Pensant que si le Rat rentrait à ce moment-là, il piquerait une sacrée crise.

-Tu sais, avec ce que tu lui as fait quand il était petit, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'il réagisse comme ça à ton égard.

-Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'essaye de me racheter. C'est lui qui ne veut pas faire d'efforts.

-Peut-être parce qu'il ne trouve pas cela suffisant. Qu'il faut que tu fasses davantage d'efforts pour lui prouver ce que tu vaux. Après tout, Yuki est quelqu'un de très exigent quand il est le veut. Il est toujours méchant avec moi. Il termina sa tirade par un faux sanglot.

-Oui, Yuki est méchant. Repris Ayamé sur un ton plaintif.

C'est ce moment-là que choisi le maudit du Rat pour rentrer dans sa chambre. Il mit les deux adultes dehors en les traitants d'imbéciles et d'empêcheurs de tourner en rond. Ayamé salua Shiguré et s'en alla. Le maudit du Chien resta quelques instants, sans rien dire, devant la chambre du Rat. Puis, il sorti sur un ton froid et tranchant.

-Tout le monde sait que tu es triste, et nous sommes tout aussi tristes que toi. Mais si tu traites les gens de cette manière, ils finiront très vite par te mettre de côté.

-Laisse-moi réviser.

-Tohru n'aimerait pas te voir rejeter ainsi ton propre frère. Pourtant, elle sait comment il s'est comporté avec toi. Elle penserait sûrement que…

La porte s'ouvrit violemment, et laissa place à un adolescent au bord de l'explosion de rage. Nullement impressionné, Shiguré garda son air froid et scrutateur. Il y eut un affrontement invisible entre les deux Sôma.

-Je t'interdis de parler de Tohru de cette manière !

-Et pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle passait plus de temps avec toi qu'avec moi ? Tu sais, si j'avais été au lycée, j'aurais pût passer beaucoup de temps avec elle.

-Tu ne la connais pas. Tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de te servir de ceux qui t'entoure pour des machinations diaboliques. Tu ne prends pas en considération les sentiments humains. Je suis sûr que tout ce qui s'est produit de mauvais depuis l'arrivée de Honda est de ta faute !

-Voyons, tu vas un peu trop vite en besogne là. J'admets être un peu manipulateur mais…Rouvre-moi cette porte ! Scanda le maudit.

-Pas question. Je refuse de discuter plus longtemps avec toi.

-Très bien. Je terminerais donc ma tirade ici, malgré le mur de froideur que tu me présente. Tu me parlais des sentiments humains tout à l'heure. Mais que fais-tu de ceux de ton frère ? Tu le rejettes sans se préoccuper de ce qu'il pense sans rien dire. Qui de nous deux est le plus cruel, hein ? Celui qui manipule, ou celui qui reste refermé sur lui-même sans se préoccuper des personnes qui font des efforts pour se rapprocher de lui. Sur-ce, je vais préparer le repas. Termina-t-il d'un ton joyeux, contrastant la froideur avec laquelle il avait débité tout son discours.

Surpris par ce changement d'attitude. Yuki rouvrit la porte, mais ne dit rien. Le maudit canin était trop loin pour l'entendre de toute façon. Il referma donc la porte, et recommença à s'enfermer sur lui-même. Les paroles de Shiguré avaient été entendues, mais elles n'avaient pas fait mouche dans son esprit.

-HATORIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le maudit de l'hippocampe regretta d'avoir décroché son téléphone. La voix stridente d'Ayamé venait de lui vriller ses pauvres tympans. Il se prépara déjà à une avalanche de jérémiades concernant Yuki, il ne doutait pas sur ce point, et se massa les tempes. Pendant ce temps, le Serpent avait déjà commencé son discours.

-Ayamé, j'ai bien compris ton problème. Soupira-t-il après plusieurs dizaines de minutes de répétition dudit problème.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire moi ! Tu n'aurais pas une idée ?!

-Il fallait s'attendre à ce que ça ne soit pas très facile.

- Oui, mais là c'est vraiment trop difficile.

- Continue de persévérer, il finira bien par comprendre un jour.

- Dans combien de temps ?

Hatori répondit qu'il n'en savait rien. Ayamé le remercia de l'avoir écouté et raccrocha. Le Dragon-Hippocampe soupira, se faisant la réflexion que les choses étaient décidément bien compliquées. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Momiji qui ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer, si tout allait bien. Il se demanda brièvement s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de plus s'occuper de lui plutôt que de s'abrutir dans le travail. Mais il chassa cette réflexion de sa tête. Le Lapin était un grand garçon, il savait qu'il pouvait venir le voir en toute confiance si quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Hatsu, que fais-tu ici ?

Le jeune maudit du Bœuf venait de frapper à la porte de la maison de Kagura. C'était cette dernière qui venait de lui ouvrir et de s'étonner de sa présence ici. Il lui expliqua qu'il venait simplement rendre visite à Isuzu, qu'il voulait la voir. La jeune maudite acquiesça et l'invita à rentrer. Isuzu se trouvait dans le salon, et s'arrêta en voyant Hatsu.

-Que… Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je venais te voir.

Il y avait une tension presque palpable autours d'eux. Pleine de tristesse et de sentiments refoulés. Kagura se retira discrètement, très mal à l'aise dans cette atmosphère. Hatsu et Isuzu continuèrent à se faire face, jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille se rasseye sur son coussin. Elle ne le rejetait pas, mais ce n'était pas non plus un signe de bienvenue. Comprenant le message, le Bœuf resta donc en retrait.

- Je suppose que tu n'es pas là seulement pour d'admirer.

- Non en effet. Je voulais te parler.

- De quoi ?

- De ce qu'il se passe depuis que nous avons dû effacer Tohru de notre vie. Je sais que nous n'avons aucune raison d'être heureux mais…

- Si ma manière d'être ne te plait pas, tant pis pour toi.

- Nous sommes tous tristes. Tu pourrais faire un effort.

-J'en fais qu'est-ce que tu crois !

- Pas assez. Pas avec moi, alors. Tacla jeune maudit du Bœuf.

-Tu aurais dû m'écouter… Tu aurais dû faire comme je t'avais dit de faire… Les choses auraient pût se passer autrement.

- Je ne pouvais pas… Hatsu avait toujours son habituel air décontracté, même si on pouvait dénoter une certaine tension dans sa voix.

-TU AURAIS DÛ ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ! Je t'avais prévenu, Isuzu frappa du poing sur la table hors d'elle, IL est même venu te voir pour essayer de te convaincre ! Et tu as obstinément refusé de m'écouter. Et tu as vu le résultat. Tu as vu ce… La maudite du Cheval se tût, incapable de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas une question de TE faire confiance ou non. C'est plus la question de LUI faire confiance.

- Je t'ai pourtant affirmé plusieurs fois…

- Je sais.

- Nous en venons toujours au même, c'est fatiguant. Isuzu se massa les tempes, refoulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait son émotion.

- Oui, moi aussi je commence à en avoir assez.

- Alors, que fait-on ?

Les deux amoureux échangèrent leur premier regard depuis que Hatsu avait fait irruption chez les parents de Kagura.

- … Arrêtons de nous voir. Pendant un certain temps. Lâcha Isuzu d'une voix presque éteinte.

- Tu veux que nous réfléchissions sur notre couple ?

- Oui, ça ne peut plus durer comme ça.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux Maudits. C'était la deuxième fois que la jeune fille proposait de ne plus se voir. Mais cette fois, elle ne rejetait pas brutalement Hatsu. Elle avait l'air de lui laisser le choix. Mais comment réagirait-elle si le bovin refusait sa proposition. Haru s'approcha d'Isuzu et s'agenouilla à côté d'elle.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux cela ?

- Quoi ? Tu as peur que cette séparation soit définitive ?

Ils échangèrent un regard furtif, mais n'échangèrent aucune parole. Finalement, le jeune garçon se leva et quitta la maison. Lorsque la porte se referma, la jeune fille sentit toute la tension qui c'était accumulée lui retomber sur les épaules. Elle soupira, retenant difficilement ses larmes, et sursauta presque lorsqu'elle sentit Kagura s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir du mal avec mes sentiments, hein ?

- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles. Répliqua l'autre, de très mauvaise foi.

- Tu viens de rejeter une personne que tu aimes sans même lui laisser une chance de se racheter. Je te trouve plutôt dure.

-…

- Tu ne devrais pas le traiter comme ça. Elle posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie.

- Je sais, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je lui ai expliqué plusieurs fois que ça me faisait tout aussi mal que lui, mais qu'il fallait le faire. Il… Je croyais qu'il me comprenait…

- Le fait qu'il ne t'ait pas suivit ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas confiance en toi.

- Je sais… Mais je n'arrive pas à accepter ça. C'est pour ça que je préfère me séparer de lui.

- Même si ça te fais souffrir ? Elle mit ses mains autours du cou d'Isuzu.

L'autre ne répondit pas, mais retint à grande peine ses sanglots. Kagura l'attira contre elle, et commença à la bercer doucement. Même si elles n'étaient pas encore de très bonnes amies, elles veillaient l'une sur l'autre et compatissaient à leurs malheurs respectifs. La maudite du Cheval pleura un petit peu, puis se dégagea de l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

- C'est trop tard maintenant. Je vais aller me calmer dans ma chambre, ne t'avises pas d'essayer de rentrer.

- Si tu as besoin de moi, tu peux venir me voir.

La maudite du Cheval ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Sauf à montrer un peu plus cette tristesse qu'elle essayait de dissimuler. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa chambre, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et laissa couler ses larmes. Elle n'arrivait pas à avouer au Bœuf qu'elle se sentait trahie. Qu'elle ne savait plus s'il avait confiance en elle ou pas. Un vrai couple, c'était sensé s'entraider n'importe où, n'importe quand. Dans les joies comment dans les peines.

« Je ne lui en veut pas réellement… Mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner… »

Pendant ce temps, Hatsuharu déambulait, triste. Le rejet de sa petite amie l'avait profondément blessé. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle lui faisait le coup. Pourquoi ? Leur couple ne pouvait-il pas tenir ? Etais-ce s'acharner sur rien que de continuer ? Ces questions là, le jeune homme se les posaient fortement. Que devait-il faire ? Laisser Isuzu décider, au diable les conséquences ? Ou continuer à s'acharner ?

« Que dois-je faire ? Je ne sais plus… »

Lui aussi était perdu. Comme Isuzu, et probablement tous les membres de la famille Soma depuis la disparition de Tohru. Il aimerait tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière. Il devait surement y avoir un moyen d'arranger les choses ? Pour Tohru, pour Isuzu, pour l'ensemble des maudits. Chat compris. Soudain, des pleurs attirèrent son attention. Une jeune fille pleurait non loin d'ici. Il chercha un peu, et trouva Kisa en pleurs.

- Kisa, que ?

- HATSU ! Kisa arrêta de sangloter et tourna son visage larmoyant vers le plus vieux.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Je… Je voulais voir Tohru, la tigresse baissa les yeux, elle me manque tellement. Je ne serais pas allée lui parler.

- Kisa…

- Hiro m'a dit que c'était trop dangereux, mais… Si je me contente de la regarder et de rester cacher, elle…

- Tu sais comment est Akito pourtant… Allez, Haru tendit la main vers elle, je vais te ramener chez toi. D'accord ?

- Elle me manque…

Kisa prit la main du jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs qui l'aida à se relever. Puis il la raccompagna, jusqu'à ce qu'ils rencontrèrent Hiro. Le Mouton s'était inquiété lorsqu'il n'avait plus trouvé Kisa. Il avait craint, et ses craintes étaient fondées, qu'elle ne soit allée voir la jeune Honda. Hatsu laissa donc les deux amoureux ensemble, et fit marche vers sa maison. S'il s'était retourné, ne serait-ce que deux secondes, il aurait vu cette forme aux longs cheveux noirs qui les fixaient. Et qui fixait tout particulièrement la jeune Kisa. Personne ne la vit, et elle pût donc disparaître sans se faire remarquer.

- Assez… Je vous en pris…

Il avait l'impression de faire ce que le groupe lui demandait depuis des heures. Il en avait assez, il n'en pouvait plus. Son âme toute entière demandait d'arrêter, tant les actes qu'il commettait le dégoutaient. Non seulement il les aidait à vandaliser les maisons des gens. Mais en plus il le forçait à y participer. Faisant fi des suppliques du jeune garçon. Après avoir dû vandaliser l'ensemble du salon d'un particulier, il n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Une pause, il devait faire une pause. Une très longue pause.

-Tu ne devrais pas protester ainsi. Tu sais ce qui t'attend pourtant. Tu tiens vraiment à ce que tout le monde sache ?

-…

-Soit, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. Tient toi prêt à nous obéir quand nous te le demanderons. Si tu nous fais faux bond…

Pas la peine de préciser, la suite était claire comme de l'eau de roche. Sans mot dire, le maudit du Lapin rentra chez Hatori. Tout honteux. Au moins, il ne rentrait pas avec une simple couverture sur le dos. Le maudit de l'Hippocampe allait finir par avoir des soupçons s'il lui faisait le même coup plusieurs fois de suite.

« Il faut que je me défende mieux. Je dois… »

Il eut une illumination. Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !? Il devait demander à Kazuma de lui apprendre les arts martiaux. Le père adoptif de Kyo ne donnait plus aucuns signes de vie depuis l'évènement. Mais Momiji était sûr qu'il accepterait. Le Sôma devait accepter. Sinon, il ne saurait plus quoi faire… Demain il irait le voir, et lui demanderait.

En rentrant, il ne trouva pas son cousin. Mais il avait laissé un petit mot, lui expliquant qu'il rentrerait tard ce soir. Qu'il ne devait pas l'attendre pour dîner. Le Lapin ne sût pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle. La présence d'Hatori lui aurait fait bien. Mais en même temps, seul, il pourrait mieux réfléchir. Demain il irait voir Kazuma, il espérait juste que le tuteur de Kyo ne l'interroge pas trop.

« Je me sens triste… »

Il avait envie de s'exprimer. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer à l'oral, il s'était promit de garder le secret pour lui. Il alla dans sa chambre et attrapa son fidèle violon. Peut-être qu'en jouer l'aiderait à se soulager. Il caressa les fils de l'instrument, sentant déjà des larmes perler sur ses paupières. Puis, il le mit sur son épaule, posa sa tête contre le rebord et se mit à en jouer. Les notes furent timides au début, mais au fil du temps elles se renforcèrent. Elles furent plus tristes, plus mélancoliques. A travers elles, transparaissait le sentiment de détresse du jeune homme. Les larmes commencèrent à couler abondamment. La musique ne le soulageait pas beaucoup, mais elle lui permettait de s'exprimer.

« J'aimerais tellement pouvoir effacer ces derniers mois. Tellement pouvoir revenir en arrière… Tohru… Tout le monde… J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant… »

Les lamentations de l'instrument continuèrent de s'élever dans la pièce et à l'extérieur, grâce à la fenêtre ouverte. Tous ceux qui passaient par là pouvaient entendre cette douce complainte, symbole d'une douleur inavouée. Puis, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

« Demain ça ira mieux… » Se dit-il en essuyant ses larmes.

- Momiji ?

Ah. Hatori était rentré, et venait de passer la tête à travers la porte. Répondant à son interrogation muette, Momiji expliqua qu'il avait eut envie de jouer au violon. Et que tout en jouant, il avait repensé à Tohru. Bon, ce n'était pas totalement la vérité, mais ce n'était pas non plus un mensonge. Le maudit sembla le croire, et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Le Lapin soupira, il n'était pas passé loin de la catastrophe. Il décida de se mettre au lit, il devait partir tôt demain.

- Kuréno ?

- Oui, Akito ?

-Les Douze ne se séparerons plus de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tout est fini, maintenant que Tohru n'est plus à leurs côtés ? Questionna la jeune fille, inquiète.

-Akito, je t'ai déjà répondu.

- Je sais… Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'ai… j'ai peur qu'ils soient de nouveau tentés par elle, et qu'ils souhaitent me laisser seule…

La voix d'Akito était faible, la jeune travestie avait la gorge serrée. Compatissant, l'ancien Coq la prit dans ses bras. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait fait, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir complètement. Elle était juste une pauvre créature prisonnière d'illusions dans laquelle on l'avait enfermée depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il voyait qu'elle souffrait. Mais savait que s'il essayait de la raisonner, elle lui piquerait une grave crise. Alors il se contentait d'observer, et avait même essayé d'empêcher que les choses ne s'aggravent trop pour la jeune Honda. Mais ça n'avait pas suffit…

- J'ai peur…

- Moi, je ne te laisserais pas. Akito. Je resterais avec toi. Il resserra sa prise sur ses épaules, souhaitant la réconforter.

- Je sais, la voix d'Akito devint plus tranchante, de toute façon je n'ai rien à craindre. Hein ?

Ils ne savaient pas que non loin de là, une personne aux longs cheveux noirs était en train de les espionner. La petite conversation la faisait doucement rire. Oh si Akito savait, si elle savait ! Mais bientôt, elle se ferait un plaisir de réduire ces pitoyables illusions à l'état de cendre et de poussière. Patience…

* * *

On en apprend un petit peu plus sur ce qu'il c'est passé non? D'ici quelques chapitre (2 ou 3 peut-être) je commencerais à vous lâcher de vraies infos. En attendant, j'aimerais bien connaitre vos hypothèses sur cette histoire. A votre avis, qu'a-t-il bien pût se passer au manoir pour que la famille soit dans cet état là?


	5. Et la descente continue

Disclaimer: Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas, comme d'habitude ^^

Je suis un peu déçue :/ Je sais que je ne dois pas m'attendre à beaucoup de commentaires, mais je trouve que là c'est un peu exagérée ^^" Bon, ça ne m'empêchera pas de continuer cette fic (j'ai 4 chapitres d'avance sur vous si ça vous intéresse) Ici le moral ne s'améliore toujours pas, et la situation commence à dégringoler... (Encore un chapitre et je commencerais à vous révéler des choses vraiment intéressante. Courage!)

**Chapitre 5 : Et la descente continue**

- Momiji ?

Kazuma était éberlué. S'il c'était attendu à recevoir la visite du jeune maudit du Lapin aujourd'hui… Il avait plus l'habitude de voir Kyo, Hatsu, Kagura ou Isuzu. Mais bon, tant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Akito, il l'accueillerait avec bienveillance. Il le laissa entrer dans son humble demeure et lui demanda ce qui l'amenait ici. La réponse le laissa perplexe.

- J'aimerais m'entrainer avec vous… J'aimerais apprendre à me défendre.

- Mais Momiji, tu n'as jamais souhaité apprendre à te défendre avant. A chaque fois que je te l'ai proposé, tu as refusé m'expliquant que tu préférais ne pas avoir à blesser quelqu'un. Je peux savoir ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Tu sais, il remarqua que le regard de Momiji était plus triste tout d'un coup, je ne te force pas à me répondre sur le champ. Si tu souhaites attendre un peu.

- Les circonstances ont changées… Aujourd'hui, je dois apprendre à me défendre… Ne t'en fais pas, je ne me servirais pas de ce que tu m'auras appris pour faire le mal.

- L'entrainement aux arts martiaux est long, en fait il ne s'arrête jamais.

- Je sais.

- Rien n'est jamais acquis. Tu mettras sans doute plusieurs années avant de savoir te battre.

- Plusieurs…

Momiji ne répondit pas. Il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps d'attendre jusqu'à là. Pourtant c'était la seule solution. Il hocha donc de nouveau la tête.

- J'en suis conscient maitre Kazuma. Je ferais de mon mieux.

L'ancien maitre de Kyo avait soulevé un sourcil en remarquant un léger changement dans l'attitude du Lapin. Certes il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu, mais il pouvait sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas le forcer à parler. Peut-être se confierait-il à lui. Pour l'instant, il fallait commencer l'entrainement.

- Vient, suit-moi. Cet endroit n'est pas fait pour discuter de ça.

Le jeune blond sourit, et suivit docilement son nouveau maitre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir que Kazuma allait lui apprendre les arts martiaux lui avait redonné un peu d'espoir. Il ne serait jamais aussi fort que Kyo ou Hatsu, mais il s'appliquerait à apprendre les bases. Ainsi, il pourrait se défendre un minimum face au danger. Et en particulier, face à cette bande qui lui menait la vie dure depuis quelques temps.

- Vous ne vous sentez pas bien Ayamé ? Vous restez prostré ici quand il n'y a pas de clients. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Miné, la jeune aide d'Ayamé, était sincèrement inquiète. Depuis qu'il était revenu de rendre visite à son frère, il était comme éteint. Fini l'exubérant jeune homme qui vous débitait des longs discours à sa gloire, sa majesté et autres joyeusetés pendant des heures. Maintenant, il s'enfermait dans son bureau, et ne daignait n'en sortir que lorsqu'il y avait un client. Et encore, il fallait que Miné vienne le sortir de là.

- Tout va bien Miné, ne vous inquiétez pas. C'est juste… Un coup de fatigue… Ayamé releva la tête vers sa secrétaire.

- Mais vous êtes comme ça depuis que vous êtes rentré.

- Eh bien, disons que c'est un gros coup de fatigue.

-…

- Y a-t-il des clients ?

-Non. Je m'inquiétais seulement pour vous.

- C'est gentil, mais je vais très bien. Comme vous le voyez. Retournez dans la boutique, si j'ai besoin de vous je viendrais.

-... Bien monsieur. Miné s'inclina, guère convaincue.

- Quelle charmante jeune fille. Apprécia le Serpent, une fois seul.

Il lui avait menti parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'inquiète. Miné était sûrement une des seules personnes à le comprendre. A le prendre tel qu'il était, avec ses qualités et surtout ses défauts (et surtout UN défaut en particulier) Et ça, il lui en était très reconnaissant. Il s'en voulait presque de la laisser à l'écart, mais l'affaire Tohru avait laissé des traces indélébiles dans son cœur. La jeune brune avait horriblement souffert à cause des Soma. Il ne voulait pas que sa jeune secrétaire subisse le même sort.

- Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles jamais simples ?

Pourquoi devait-il se battre pour que son frère l'accepte ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir pour avoir apprécier quelqu'un ? Pourquoi les choses n'allaient jamais comme on le voulait ?! Sa situation le dégoutait. Mais il ne savait pas qu'il devait haïr pour ça. Lui-même ? Et pourquoi, c'était lui la victime. Il n'était pas innocent, mais en subissait les conséquences ? Sa mère ? Une pauvre femme aigrie par l'argent qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il ne pouvait pas haïr Akito, même s'il le désirait de toutes ses forces. Son frère ? Yuki, qui était si froid avec lui ? Yuki qui semblait obstinément refuser tout rapprochement entre eux ? Il se prit la tête entre les mains.

-Non pas Yuki. Il n'est pas responsable de ce qui arrive. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir… Même s'il est injuste avec moi.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il était observé. Sa pauvre secrétaire était désespérée de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux. Elle aimerait tellement pourtant. Elle ce sentait faible, inutile devant la détresse de ce patron qu'elle aimait. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était pleurer et compatir à sa douleur.

- Miné ? L'appela soudain le Serpent.

- Heu, elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et se frotta les yeux, oui monsieur ? Elle tenta de contenir ses larmes.

- Que faites-vous encore derrière la porte ?

-… Oups, repérée.

- Je suis désolée monsieur. Je retourne à mon travail tout de suite !

- Miné !

Trop tard, la jeune fille c'était déjà enfuie. Ayamé soupira, il allait devoir parler à sa secrétaire un de ces jours. Mais pas maintenant. Il reparti donc dans ses réflexions et dans sa déprime qui n'était pas prête de le lâcher. Il était maudit, ça devait être ça. Trois semaines passèrent.

- Ri… Ritsu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

Kagura ne s'attendait vraiment pas à croiser le maudit du Singe dans la demeure des Soma. Habituellement, il préférait rester chez lui. Auprès de sa mère. Le jeune homme était habillé avec son habituel kimono que Kagura aimerait lui emprunter. Alors qu'elle se faisait cette réflexion, elle vit Ritsu sur le point de fondre en larmes.

- Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé !

Allez, la litanie des excuses reprenait. Il s'excusa encore dix fois de ne pas avoir été là alors qu'ils avaient sûrement eut besoin de lui. Il regretta aussi son manque de courage face à Akito lors de ce moment… Lorsqu'il vit l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué chez la maudite du Sanglier, il recommença à s'excuser encore plus frénétiquement. Faisant voler ses longs cheveux blonds foncés autours de ses épaules. Kagura eut toutes les peines du monde à le faire taire et à le convaincre que ce n'était pas la peine de se punir. Qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Lui demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il se fut calmé.

- Je venais juste voir si vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi. J'ai honte d'avoir fuit… J'ai…

- Ritsu, ne recommence pas.

- Pardon.

Kagura soupira. Le jeune Singe n'était pas méchant, loin de là. Mais il pouvait être lourd, avec sa manie de s'excuser à tout bout de champ.

- C'est très gentil de ta part de penser à nous Ritsu…

- Mais j'importune ? Je…

- Non, mais…

- Je me ferais tout petit. En même temps, si tu as besoin de moi je serais dans les parages. Mais bien sûr, je ne veux pas t'importuner.

La jeune maudite ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle avait l'habitude du comportement étrange de Ritsu. Mais là, ça la déstabilisait plus qu'autre chose. Elle remercia le maudit du Singe pour sa sollicitude, puis s'en alla. Ses pas la conduisirent une nouvelle fois devant la maison du Chat. Elle s'arrêta net, lorsqu'elle fût à quelques pas de la porte. Non, pas maintenant. Même si elle avait envie de le revoir, elle ne devait pas. Un frisson la parcourût soudain, et elle se retourna.

« Il y a quelqu'un ! »

Elle attendit un long moment. Mais ne vit rien. Son cœur commença à cogner dans sa poitrine, et son souffle se saccada. Mais rien ne vint. Elle finit donc par se calmer, et soupira. Ça devait être son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Elle respira un bon coup et s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la maison du Chat. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre qui l'observait. La même personne qui avait espionnée Hatsu, Kisa et Hiro l'autre jour. La même qui c'était moqué de la croyance de sa propre fille en ce lien éternel. Ren Soma, veuve de l'ancien chef de famille. Ainsi que la cause des souffrances de son enfant.

« Ma pauvre fille. Si crédule, si… Stupide. Bientôt, je réduirais tes pitoyables illusions à l'état de poussière. Et tu n'auras plus que tes yeux pour pleurer… »

Depuis sa naissance, elle haïssait sa fille. C'était un fils qu'elle désirait. Un fils qui ressemblerait à son époux, si cher à son cœur. A la place, elle n'avait eut que cette pitoyable jeune fille qui préféra croire à des mythes plutôt qu'affronter la réalité du monde. Elle aurait pût l'aider d'une autre manière. Mais elle la détestait tant, que c'était impossible.

« Bientôt ma chère enfant… Bientôt nous verrons qui de nous deux, est la plus forte »

Un oiseau perché sur un arbre s'envola pendant qu'elle retournait sur ses pas. L'atmosphère semblait s'être alourdie. Comme un funeste présage.

- Machi, mais qu'as-tu fais encore ?

Yuki soupira. Le premier jour d'école après le week-end commençait bien. Sa jeune amie venait une nouvelle fois de mettre un bazar monstre dans le local du groupe. Il savait pourquoi elle faisait ça. C'était à cause de sa sainte horreur envers tout ce qui était lisse, parfait. Mais ce comportement avait le don de l'agacer lorsque ça tombait au plus mauvais moment.

-…

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Je vais ranger ce que tu as fait tomber.

Le Prince du lycée s'agenouilla et commença à ramasser les feuilles. La jeune fille s'agenouilla à ses côtés et l'aida dans sa tâche. Leurs mains se frôlèrent plusieurs fois, les faisant rougir à chaque passage. Kakéru, qui passait par là, siffla en voyant leur petit manège. Il lâcha un ricanement sonore.

- Alors Machi, tu t'es trouvé un petit ami ?

- Ce… Ce n'est pas mon petit ami ! S'offusqua la jeune fille, rouge mûre.

- Quelle jolie couleur rouge.

- Non mais ça suffit ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de nous embêter ! S'énerva Machi, de plus en plus rouge.

- Vous formez vraiment un couple adorable, Kakéru se prit deux regards noirs en pleine figure, d'accord j'ai compris ? Je vous laisse donc à vos roucoulades et je m'en vais m'occuper ailleurs. Il ignora superbement les insultes dont le gratifia sa demi-sœur.

- Ce qu'il peut être pénible, vraiment. Machi détourna les yeux de Yuki, craignant que son regard ne la déstabilise.

- Si tu le dis. Fit le Rat en continuant de ranger les dossiers.

- Il est gentil certes, mais bien trop collant. Il devrait arrêter de fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Ça ne le regarde pas.

-…

Sans y prendre garde, Machi croisa de nouveau le regard améthyste de Yuki. Ce regard la mit dans tous ses états. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait bon sang ! Pourquoi réagissait-elle comme ces filles dans ces stupides romans à l'eau de rose où on voyait naitre des amours… Parfait. Qu'elle détestait cet horrible mot.

- Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta le maudit du Rat.

- Laisse-moi, lâcha-t-elle sèchement, je vais terminer le rangement toute seule. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide !

- Tu es…

- Va-t-en. Elle détourna les yeux.

Surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement. Yuki n'insista pas et se leva. Il nota un léger tremblement de mains chez elle. D'accord, il ne chercherait pas à comprendre. Il sorti de la salle, sans plus de cérémonie. Quelques mètres plus loin, il trouva son cousin HatsuHaru adossé contre un mur. Il n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Il s'approcha prudemment de lui au cas où black Haru décidait de se manifester. Mais le maudit du Bœuf resta très calme, il ne sembla même pas le remarquer.

-Hatsu ?

-Hum… Ah, c'est toi Yuki.

D'accord, il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Yuki ? C'est mignon.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le taquiner aujourd'hui ? Le Rat leva les yeux au ciel devant cette raillerie bovine.

-Je vais aussi bien que possible, je suppose…

-… Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Isuzu ?

-… Comme d'habitude. Elle refuse de me parler.

D'accord, au ton de sa voix la situation avait empirée. Malheureusement Yuki ne savait rien de ce qui avait provoqué ce froid. Jusque que ça avait commencé après ce qui était arrivé à Tohru et à Kyo. Le Bœuf n'avait jamais voulu lui en dire plus, et se contentait généralement d'éluder la question. Quant à Isuzu, la seule fois où il avait essayé, elle l'avait proprement envoyé paitre.

-Je vais arranger ça. Assura le plus jeune.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Tu peux m'en parler tu sais ?

-Tu ne peux rien faire Yuki, Hatsu soupira tristement, c'est un problème entre elle et moi. Elle ne supporterait pas que quelqu'un s'immisce dedans.

-…

-Mais tu sais, sans prévenir il passa son bras autours des épaules de son cousin, j'accepterais volontiers tes étreintes réconfortantes le temps venu.

-Tu pourrais prévenir au moins ! Fit Yuki qui avait sursauté lorsque son cousin avait mis son bras autours de ses épaules.

-Je reste persuadé que notre relation est le signe que nous étions deux sœurs jumelles séparées dans leur enfance dans une vie antérieure.

-Ce que tu dis n'a aucun rapport ! Raconte-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Isuzu !

-Je t'ai déjà dit que je gérais ça, Haru lâcha son cousin en soupirant, au fait tu n'aurais pas vu Momiji. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

-Momiji ? Non, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vu.

En fait, personne n'avait vu le maudit du Lapin depuis la reprise des cours. Même Hatori ne l'avait pas vu. D'ailleurs le maudit du Dragon commençait à s'inquiéter, son jeune cousin n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis Dimanche après-midi. Il avait été s'entrainer avec Kazuma, puis avait prévenu Hatori qu'il allait chez son père qui l'avait invité. Il n'avait plus redonné signe de vie depuis.

Il y en avait un qui n'avait pas l'air de s'inquiéter par contre, c'était Shiguré. Ce dernier était en train de mener la vie dure à sa pauvre directrice qui lui réclamait en vain ses manuscrits, qu'il avait terminés bien sûr. Mais il n'avait envie de les rendre maintenant. Les toutous adoraient jouer avec les gens.

-Je vous en prie Shiguré. Ça fait des heures que je vous demande de terminer ces manuscrits ! Les éditeurs s'impatientent ! Ils me demandent de leur remettre vos écrits le plus vite possible ! Ayez pitié de moi, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez !

-Je suis un artiste moi. Les artistes ont besoin de paix et de silence pour travailler. Répliqua le Chien en buvant tranquillement une tasse de thé.

-Mais vous n'avez donc aucun cœur ! Pensez donc à moi qui vous ai soutenu fidèlement et supporté le moindre de vos caprices ! Ö Rage !

-Hum… Trop classique pour moi. Continuez, vous finirez bien par me redonner de l'inspiration. La musique de vos plaintes vaut bien celles que l'on entend sur les vieux disques. Il continu à touiller son thé en affichant un air narquois, devinant ce qui allait suivre d'ici quelques secondes.

-Vous êtes cruel Shiguré ! Soyez maudit !

« Oh, si vous saviez à qui vous parlez… » Ricana intérieurement le Sôma.

Décidant que la plaisanterie avait assez durée, Il sorti comme par magie des pages bien remplies de mots et de phrases. La jeune femme s'en empara rapidement, craignant sans doute qu'il les de-dissimule, et s'en alla en se confondant en remerciements et reproches. Le Chien la regarda partir en pouffant. Il ne se lacerait pas de cette petite. C'était si drôle de la voir se morfondre à propos de son travail toujours en retard. Le malheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres, disait-on.

« Il faudra que je trouve de nouvelles ruses pour la prochaine fois… Oh, j'ai trouvé ! »

Il éclata de rire, déjà pressé de mettre son nouveau plan à exécution. Comment allait réagir sa pauvre secrétaire ? Ça allait encore être intéressant à voir, ce qu'il avait hâte. Soudain, le téléphone sonna. Il décrocha le combiné, ce demandant qui ça pouvait bien être. C'était quelqu'un de la maison principale des Sôma.

-Que me veut notre « cher » chef de famille ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton onctueux.

-Akito souhaite vous voir.

-Oh ! Je crains de ne pas pouvoir honorer sa demande rapidement. Voyez-vous, je suis très occupé ces derniers temps.

-Vous ne pouvez-vous désister de l'ordre de votre chef.

-Certes, certes. Mais pas tout de suite. Mais vous savez, le Nouvel An est dans deux mois. Il me verra à ce moment-là.

-Il veut vous voir, maintenant.

-C'est ça, à la prochaine. Et sans plus de cérémonie, il raccrocha.

« Akito veut me voir, hein ? »

La jeune fille savait pourtant comment ça risquait de se passer. Avait-elle besoin de lui pour assurer sa supériorité ? Se passait-il des choses dans le clan Sôma ? Dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas compter sur lui en tant qu'allié. Il se contenterait d'observer, comme à son habitude. Telle une statue. Et si jamais la jeune fille osait venir ici, elle n'y rencontrerait que de la froideur. Le Chien était le plus insaisissable des Sôma, et ça n'allait pas changer maintenant.

-Vous êtes sûr de ne pas l'avoir revu après cela ?

Hatori avait appelé le père de Momiji. L'homme avait d'abord refusé de répondre à ses questions. Mais quand le Dragon lui avait proposé de venir en parler chez lui, il était devenu plus coopératif. Le jeune Lapin était bien venu dîner chez lui avec sa femme et sa fille Momo. Mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait quitté sa maison.

-Merci pour vos renseignements.

Hatori raccrocha. La situation était vraiment préoccupante. Il avait fait confiance à Momiji pour lui parler en cas de problèmes. Il fallait croire qu'il n'aurait pas dû, et que le jeune maudit lui avait caché des choses. Mais pourquoi ? Il avait eu peur de l'importuner avec ses problèmes ? Et, où était-il maintenant ?

* * *

Petite histoire entre Yuki et Machi? Vu comment la fic est partie, je ne pense pas beaucoup creuser ce couple. Mais j'essaierais quand même d'y revenir, ainsi que de faire revenir Saki et Uomi. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plût, et à la prochaine :)


	6. Enseignements

**Disclaimer:** Ça ne changera jamais, Fruit Basket ne m'appartient pas

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser pour le retard. C'est juste que j'ai d'autres fics en court et des cours à la FAC ce qui fait que... ben la fic est passée un peu arrière-plan (mais je ne l'oublie pas) J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre ^^ Bonne lecture :D

**Chapitre 6 : Enseignement**

Qu'est-il arrivé à Momiji ? Pour cela, il fallait remonter au Dimanche après-midi quand le jeune Lapin était allez s'entrainer chez Kazuma. Le jeune garçon se désespérait de ne pas progresser plus vite. Même si Kazuma l'avait prévenu de la lenteur de l'enseignement, il s'était quand même attendu à progresser un petit peu. Là, il avait l'impression d'avoir commencé hier.

-Plus fluide tes mouvements Momiji, plus fluides.

Kazuma voyait bien les efforts désespérés du jeune garçon pour progresser. Il avait même parfois l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort. Quelque par son ardeur lui rappelait celle de Kyo. Mais elle était si triste, alors que Kyo était toujours plein de rage lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec lui. Ses yeux s'attristèrent au souvenir de son fils adoptif.

« Kyo, cher Kyo, comme je regrette de ne pas avoir sût de protéger mieux que je ne l'ai fait »

Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire lorsque les Maudits avaient dû prendre leurs décisions. Il avait tenté de le sauver, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avec l'aide d'Haru, Kagura, Yuki et Hiro. Les deux derniers avaient plus agis à cause des suppliques conjointes de Tohru et de Kisa qui n'avait pas supporté de voir son amie se lamenter sur le sort de son amour. Mais cette tentative n'avait abouti à rien. Momiji lui n'avait pas participé, il était auprès de Tohru, avec Hatori, Shiguré, Ayamé, Kisa et Isuzu. Ritsu lui n'avait pas osé se montrer. Trop honteux de ce qu'il avait fait. Quant à Kuréno, il avait mystérieusement disparu.

-Tout va bien maitre ?

Le Lapin avait remarqué la mine triste de Kazuma, et avait arrêté son entrainement. Il savait que normalement, un disciple n'avait pas le droit d'agir ainsi, mais il avait juste écouté son bon cœur. Le maitre d'arme des Sôma ne lui en voulu pas, et lui demanda simplement de reprendre ses figures.

_Kazuma avait été exceptionnellement accepté dans la salle de réunion des Maudits. Akito lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'au moindre mot, il serait automatiquement mis dehors. Il se souvenait encore des sanglots à peine étouffé de la maudite du Tigre. Certains Sôma étaient au bord des larmes aussi. Puis, le chef de famille était arrivé, et c'était agenouillé devant une petite table en bois qui surplombait les Maudits. Kazuma avait été relégué au fond._

_-Alors, avez-vous pris votre décision ?_

_-Je vous en prie maitre, encore quelques jours… Rien que quelques jours… Kisa avait levé des yeux larmoyants vers Akito._

_-Suffit ! Je vous ai déjà laissé assez de temps !_

_Akito avait levé la main vers Kisa, qui s'était repliée sur elle-même en pleurant. Tous l'avaient couverte d'un œil compatissant, et Hiro avait même passé son bras autours de ses épaules. Akito avait laissé échapper un reniflement dédaigneux. Ce que ses Maudits pouvaient être pitoyables, vraiment. Il était trop gentil avec eux._

_-Si vous refusez de me donner une réponse, je serais contraint de reprendre… Mes activités. _

_Un frisson de de dégout avait parcouru l'assemblée. Certains avaient gémis, et d'autres avaient serrés les poings de rage. Kazuma était resté stoïque, mais il avait hâte que cela se finisse mais en même temps il avait peur du résultat auquel ça pouvait aboutir. Content de son petit effet, le chef de famille avait repris._

_-Alors ? Qu'avez-vous choisi ?_

Un bruit de chute interrompit les pensées de Kazuma. Ayant mal effectué un mouvement. Momiji avait été entrainé par le poids de son corps s'était aplatit contre le sol. Courageusement, il se releva et repris ses postures là où elles avaient été interrompues. Le maitre d'arme souri devant cet acharnement. Quel que soit la dureté des évènements qui les avaient frappés, la vie devait continuer. Il fallait se battre pour survivre. C'était probablement ce que Tohru leur dirait

-Allez, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Rentre chez toi, tu as bien travaillé

-Maitre, je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir avancé.

-C'est normal, il faut du temps pour apprendre, et les progrès se voient rarement dans l'immédiat. Mais le maitre sait indiquer au disciple lorsqu'il travaille mal.

-…

-Pourquoi cet empressement ? Je te croyais plus patient.

-Pour… Pour rien… Le Lapin baissa les yeux vers le sol.

-Tu en es sûr ?

-O… Oui… Merci de me consacrer du temps maitre Kazuma.

Sans demander son reste, le jeune maudit s'en alla. Depuis trois semaines, le groupe qui le rackettait ne l'avait pas lâché. On pouvait même dire que ça avait empiré. Chaque jour, il craignait qu'ils ne force à commettre des actes plus répréhensibles que le simple vol. Mais il ne pouvait pas en parler. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la voiture qui roulait à sa hauteur et sursauta en entendant une voix s'adresser à lui.

-Pa… Papa ? Fit-il en reconnaissant son interlocuteur

-Momiji, viens dans la voiture.

-Mais pourquoi ? Il était de plus en plus interloqué.

-J'aimerais te parler.

Momiji obtempéra donc, et s'installa sur le siège avant du passager. Le silence régna pendant quelques instants sur le trajet, puis le père ouvrit la bouche. Il aimerait que son fils vienne chez lui ce soir pour dîner.

-Mais, je croyais que tu ne voulais pas que j'approche Maman et Momo.

-Oui, mais j'ai réfléchit. J'aimerais passer un peu de temps avec toi à la maison. J'ai bien le droit de te demander ça, non ?

-Tu… Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ? S'inquiéta le Sôma mi- joyeux, mi- paniqué.

-Si jamais ta mère commence à avoir des réminiscences tu devras partir immédiatement. Sinon, tu pourras rester.

-…

-Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part avant ?

-Je… Je pourrais appeler Hatori avant ? C'est lui qui s'occupe de moi, je n'aimerais pas qu'il s'inquiète.

-Bien sûr, tu pourras l'appeler si tu as envie.

C'est ce qu'il fit une fois arrivé chez son père et celle qui l'avait abandonnée. La mère de Momiji et Momo étaient sorties, elles ne revinrent qu'une heure plus tard. La mère fut surprise de voir Momiji, mais son mari lui expliqua bien vite qu'il avait voulu inviter ce membre de sa famille. Momiji en profita d'ailleurs pour rajouter qu'il avait bien prévenu ses parents qui étaient d'accord. La petite Momo s'approcha timidement de son frère caché, et le pris par la main.

-Tu vas manger avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle en le fixant avec de grands yeux attendrissants.

-Oui ma chérie, il va manger avec nous. Répondit son père en s'agenouillant à sa hauteur, et en lui caressant le crâne.

-Je veux qu'il mange à côté de moi. Il a l'air très gentil. Déclara l'enfant de sa petite voix fluette.

Comble d'ironie ! Une famille brisée mangeant sous le même toit, et qui plus est la petite sœur qui demande à manger auprès de son grand-frère inconnu ! Le Destin avait vraiment un sacré sens de l'humour ! Le sang du Lapin fit bien trois tours supplémentaires dans ses veines, tellement la situation était… Étrange ? Dérangeante ? Heureusement, cela sembla sans effet sur sa mère qui accepta, et précisa qu'elle se mettrait de l'autre côté de sa fille. Le sourire qu'elle accorda à son fils oublié mit très mal à l'aise ce dernier. Oh, si seulement elle avait pût le regarder ainsi lorsqu'elle se souvenait encore de son existence…

-Eh bien, passons à table. Nous n'allons pas faire attendre notre invité plus longtemps.

-Ce… N'est pas la peine de vous déranger pour moi ma, il se mordit la langue, madame. Il avait failli dire maman, ce qui n'aurait pas plût à son père.

-Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout, au contraire.

Momiji suivit donc sa famille, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, jusqu'à la salle du repas. Le repas se passa bien, et les discussions allèrent de bon en train. On pouvait quand même dénoter une légère tension chez le père de Momiji. Il regardait ce dernier avec insistance, comme s'il craignait à tout moment qu'il ne fasse une gaffe et ne réveille la mémoire de sa femme.

- Ta mère doit être fière de toi. Apprécia la maman de Momiji en voyant le jeune garçon s'occuper avec attention de sa fille.

Momiji arrêta nette sa main qui était en train de servir un peu de riz à sa sœur. Il n'avait pas prévu ce genre de remarque. Une idée, vite, une idée pour se sortir de cette situation. La petite main de Momo le tira de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la désigna avec son doigt. Souriant, il continua à la servir. Ce court moment de répit lui permit de se reprendre.

- Ma… Ma mère n'est pas souvent à la maison… Mon père non plus. Je dois me débrouiller seul la plupart du temps.

- Oh… C'est triste.

C'est qu'elle avait l'air sincère en plus… Comment réagirait-elle en sachant la vérité ? Se mettrait-elle à hurler et à pleurer, de rejeter son fils de toutes ses forces ne pouvant accepter qu'elle si normale ai mis au monde un être tel que lui ? Une nouvelle vague de tristesse envahi le cœur du Maudit. Une nouvelle fois, les dernières images de sa mère juste avant qu'elle ne perde la mémoire lui revinrent. On ne ré aborda plus la question des parents de Momiji jusqu'à la fin du repas. Momo pris le jeune blond par la main, et le tira jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois là-bas, elle le fit asseoir sur son lit et elle s'installa à ses côtés. Un léger silence s'installa.

- Dit Momiji ?

- Oui ?

-Tu sais… Je n'ai pas de grand-frère ou de grande-sœur… Parfois, ça me manque. J'aimerais avoir quelqu'un avec qui jouer.

-Ah ? C'était la seule chose qu'il était capable de dire.

-Tu veux bien être mon grand-frère adoptif ? Je t'aime beaucoup, tu sais. Tu es vraiment très gentil.

Il fallait croire que le sort avait décidé de lui jouer des tours. Voir sa propre sœur lui demander d'être son frère adoptif, ça ne devait pas arriver tous les jours. Il posa son regard sur cette adorable petite fille qui le regardait avec des yeux suppliants. Elle était si mignonne, il ne pouvait pas lui résister.

-D'accord, j'accepte d'être ton grand-frère Momo. Je t'aime beaucoup moi aussi, tu sais.

La petite fille poussa un cri de joie, et se jeta dans les bras de son grand-frère inconnu. Momiji n'eut même pas le temps de s'apercevoir de la situation qu'il se retrouva dans les bras de sa sœur, sous sa forme de lapin. Ce fut se moment précis que choisirent son père et sa mère pour entrer dans la pièce. La mère poussa un hurlement de terreur et ses yeux s'agrandirent, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit, que son époux l'avait déjà amené dans sa chambre en lui assurant que ce n'était rien, qu'il lui expliquerait. La petite Momo avait été interdite pendant quelques minutes, avant de serrer son frère contre elle.

-Tu es mignon ! J'ai pas tout compris, mais je te trouve adorable en lapin !

Pauvre petite gamine innocente. Si seulement la mère de Momiji avait pût avoir la même réaction à sa naissance. Le jeune maudit senti des larmes poindre sur ses paupières en pressentant la catastrophe à venir. A ce moment-là, le père du Sôma entra dans la chambre de sa fille, attrapa le Lapin par les oreilles, pris ses vêtements d'une autre main et se dirigea vers la sortie. Sa fille s'accrocha à sa manche, pensant qu'elle faisait du mal à son frère. Cette déclaration stoppa net l'adulte. Mais il refusa d'écouter son enfant lorsqu'elle le supplia de reposer le lapin sur le sol.

-Tu dois oublier ce que tu as vu Momo. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de normal, ça ne devrait pas exister. Si tu veux faire plaisir à ta mère, oublie-le !

-Mais pourquoi, il est si gentil… Je t'en prie relâche-le, ne lui fait pas de mal.

Momiji était balloté à droite, à gauche. Toujours fermement tenu par les oreilles. Et voilà, une catastrophe était arrivée. Son père allait se faire un plaisir de le jeter dehors, de le barrer de sa vie et de courir auprès de sa femme lui faire des bisous et lui assurer qu'elle avait rien vue. C'était pathétique. Il en pleurerait bien tient. Et sa pauvre sœur qui l'acceptait, ses parents allaient tous faire pour la convaincre qu'il était un monstre. Il en était sûr.

-Lâche-moi Momo, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard.

-Pourquoi t'e si méchant avec lui ? Il n'a rien fait de mal ! C'est parce qu'il est différent que tu ne l'aime pas… Les yeux de l'enfant s'emplirent de larmes.

-Non pas du tout…

-Et… Et moi ? Si je n'étais pas normale vous ne m'aimeriez plus maman et toi ? Vous me traiteriez comme lui ? Elle commença à pleurer.

-Mais… Mais non ma chérie…

Voulant consoler sa fille, il lâcha son fils qui tomba sur le sol et se transforma aussitôt. Momiji tourna la tête vers sa jeune sœur, toujours en larmes. Lorsqu'elle le vit transformé en humain elle courut vers lui, mais il l'arrêta avant qu'elle ne lui saute dans les bras. Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules, et la regarda dans ses petits yeux noyés de larmes.

-Tu sais Momo, des gens peuvent avoir du mal à accepter que les autres soient différents. Ils les rejettent de toute la force de leur âme, mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils n'y peuvent rien, c'est tout.

-Mais, si on rejette tous les gens qui sont différents, on risque de rater des gens très gentils et… Et… Je ne veux pas qu'on te rejette, j'ai envie que tu restes mon grand-frère adoptif ! Ses larmes redoublèrent.

-Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils font. Et si on essayait de leur expliquer, ils ne comprendraient pas. Il faut les plaindre, ne pas rejeter ta colère sur eux. Ils ne sauront jamais ce qu'ils ratent, et quelque part c'est tant mieux.

-Et moi ? Je serais obligée de faire comme eux ?

-Non, toi tu peux être gentille avec les gens comme nous. Garde toujours cette gentillesse, tu verras des choses qu'eux ne voient pas.

Il essuya les dernières larmes de sa sœur, qui lui sourit gentiment. Puis, elle prit les mains de son frère dans les siennes et les serra très forts. La scène aurait pût attendrir le père, s'il n'avait pas été aussi inquiet de la santé mentale de son épouse, qui devait être en train de l'attendre dans sa chambre. Se demandant ce qu'elle avait vu.

-Dit papa, repris l'enfant totalement calmée, est-ce qu'il pourra revenir à la maison ? Il pourra jouer avec moi.

-Je ne sais pas Momo, ta mère risque de ne pas être d'accord.

-Mais… Pourquoi ?

-On… On verra ça plus tard, d'accord ? Pour l'instant, on va le laisser se rhabiller puis il s'en ira. Ses parents n'aimeraient pas qu'il soit en retard.

Ils sortirent, et Momiji se rhabilla rapidement. Il se demandait quelle impression il avait faite à Momo. Dans l'immédiat, elle n'avait pas du tout semblée effrayer. Mais comment réagirait-elle plus tard ? Dans l'ensemble, la soirée c'était bien passée, mais il craignait pour la conclusion. Lorsqu'il sorti, il n'osa pas regarder son père.

-Au revoir monsieur, merci de votre accueil. Marmonna-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

-Sors et rentre chez toi. Avait fait laconiquement l'adulte.

Le Lapin avait obtempéré, désireux de fuir d'ici au plus vite. Ils l'accompagnèrent jusqu'à la sortie. La maman de Momiji risqua un petit coup d'œil à travers la porte de la chambre, et adressa un petit signe au Lapin. Mais elle disparue très rapidement. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au portail, Momo échappa à la main de son père et courut derrière son nouveau frère adoptif.

-Attend !

-Oui ? Momiji s'agenouilla à la hauteur de Momo.

-Est qu'un jour tu reviendras à la maison ?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais peut-être que lorsque tu seras plus grande, on se reverra.

-Ah ? J'espère, parce que ma maman dit toujours qu'il faut prendre soin de ceux qu'on aime. Et comme je t'aime beaucoup, je serais triste de ne plus te revoir.

Le Lapin allait répondre, quand des ombres au loin attirèrent son attention. Oh non, pas eux… Il souhaita une bonne soirée à l'enfant et lui recommanda de rentrer rapidement chez-elle. Puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle était en sécurité, il commença à marcher dans la direction opposée de celle des nouveaux arrivants. Il marcha rapidement, tout en sentant que ça ne servirait à rien. Pressentiment qui se confirma, lorsqu'il senti une main se poser sur son épaule.

-Alors, tu essayais de nous fuir ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, pas du tout.

-Menteur. J'ai bien vu que tu nous avais remarqués. Tu as essayé de briser notre contrat, tu savais ce qu'il se passerait pourtant.

-Vous vous trompez !

Trop tard, plusieurs mains l'attrapèrent et on le bâillonna avant de l'entrainer dans l'obscurité. Le jeune Maudit essaya d'appeler à l'aide, mais le bâillon était trop bien serré autours de sa bouche. Il se débâtit, mais se fut tout aussi vain. Désespéré, il dû se résoudre à se laisser faire. Craignant déjà la suite des évènements. On l'assomma et, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se trouvait ligoté dans une sorte de petit hangar fermé. Il était pris au piège.

Il eut envie de crier au secours, mais il avait toujours ce fichu morceau de tissu autour de la bouche. Quelqu'un allait sûrement s'apercevoir de sa disparition, mais qui penserait à venir le chercher ici ? Et d'ailleurs, où était-il ? Des larmes commencèrent à poindre sur ses yeux, mais il se retient courageusement. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Il devait bien y avoir une solution.

Kagura avait recommencé. Elle était retournée voir la personne prisonnière de la maison du Chat, malgré le danger. C'était plus fort qu'elle, il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle la voit. Une manière de garder la tête froide, de ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir. Et puis… Elle était sûre qu'au fond, sa compagnie lui faisait du bien. Elle était la seule à oser venir voir cette personne. La seule à oser lui tenir compagnie, violant les ordres d'Akito. Lentement, elle ouvrit la porte, serrant un petit paquet contre elle. Toujours à la même place, il n'avait pas bougé depuis la dernière fois.

-K… Kyo ? Murmura-t-elle

-Kagura… Combien de fois t'ai-je demandé de me laisser. Si Akito l'apprend.

Il avait levé les yeux vers elle. Bon sang, il était si triste, si… Vidé à l'intérieur. Ses yeux étaient secs et froids, voilà longtemps qu'il avait cessé d'espérer. La jeune fille n'avait jamais vu Kyo aussi résigné, aussi abattu. C'était ça, aussi, qui faisait qu'elle s'occupait encore de lui. Elle pensait pouvoir lui redonner un peu d'espoir.

-Kyo, elle regarda le paquet qu'elle avait déposé hier, oh tu en a à peine mangé. Si tu continues ainsi tu risques de mourir. Elle referma la porte derrière-elle.

-Je me fiche bien de mourir, je suis condamné de toute façon. J'ai essayé d'échapper à mon Destin, mais… Il vaut mieux que je meure.

-Ne dit pas ça Kyo.

-Sincèrement, qui serait vraiment triste de ma mort ? Le Chat a toujours été le plus haït de tous, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change.

-Moi, je ne veux pas que tu meures… Je sais que c'est dur pour toi, mais si je peux améliorer ton sort je te jure que je le ferais !

-Rien ne pourra me rendre ce qu'il me manque vraiment. Claqua la voix du maudit.

Un lourd silence tomba, et Kagura se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer. Autant de détresse, autant de tristesse. Elle voudrait tellement pouvoir faire autre que chose qu'essayer de le réconforter. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Kyo releva les yeux vers elle, ils étaient toujours aussi tristes mais quelque chose avait changé. Une faible lueur de reconnaissance brillait dans son regard.

-Merci pour ce que tu fais pour moi… Mais crois-moi, ça ne sert à rien. Je ne peux plus me battre. Akito a gagné.

-Mais… Et Tohru ? Tu ne veux pas te battre pour elle ?

-Tohru ne se souvient plus de moi. Et c'est tant mieux. Elle pourra continuer sa vie sans se préoccuper de mon sort.

-Kyo…

-Sors, je vais essayer de manger si ça peut te faire plaisir, il sourit faiblement, je te dois bien ça. Mais ne prend pas de risques inutiles.

-Il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi dehors, ne l'oublie jamais.

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton déterminé, même si elle avait surtout envie de pleurer. Elle sorti de la pièce, en jetant un dernier regard au corps si affaibli de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Alors qu'elle marchait dans les jardins, un cri de folie résonna derrière elle. Elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, qu'une lame se plantait dans son épaule.

* * *

Oulalah, ça barde hein? Voilà que Kagura se fait attaquer par derrière? Mais qui peut bien être son mystérieux agresseur? Et que va-t-il arriver à Momiji?(au fait comment avez-vous trouvé sa visite chez son père?) Point positif, vous en savez un peu plus sur ce qu'il c'est passé avec Tohru? Des suggestions?


End file.
